Manual para ser un humano ordinario
by Kimi-Sousuke
Summary: Shion recibe muchas quejas de los santos de oro que fanfarronean de su rango al no tener que realizar las tareas que realizan los humanos ordinarios, con el permiso y consejo de Athena consigue reunir a unos viejos amigos y obligarlos a permanecer con ellos un tiempo y aprender lo que es la vida fuera del santuario. ¿Lograran comportarse? (Contiene OC, no romance)
1. Primer día fuera del santuario

**Manual para ser un humano ordinario.**

 **Summary:**

 **Shion recibe muchas quejas de los santos de oro que fanfarronean de su rango al no tener que realizar las tareas que realizan los humanos, con el permiso y consejo de Athena consigue reunir a unos viejos amigos y obligarlos a permanecer con ellos un mes y aprender lo que es la vida fuera del santuario. ¿Lograran aprender a comportarse? ¿Se entrometerán otros dioses en el asunto?**

 **Este es un crack fic, ninguna de las situaciones descritas aquí tiene sentido, escritos sin fines de lucro pero si con fines de joder y e intentar hacer reír a alguien, los OC me pertenecen y ninguno de ellos estará relacionado románticamente con alguno de los personajes de Masami Kurumada.**

 **Cualquier tipo de crítica es aceptada.**

* * *

 **Primer día fuera del Santuario**

* * *

Desde que llegaron a Rusia, o más bien específicamente a Volvogrado y a la mansión Kaitsev, Kanon llevaba horas aburrido, Gavrik y Camus llevaban ya casi 3 horas jugando ajedrez tridimensional y no podían acabar aun cuando en el tablero quedaban el rey de ambos, la dama y un alfil, el peli azul ya había resolvido 4 cubos de rubik tradicionales, la venganza de rubik cinco veces, con las manos, con los pies, y en su mente decía que si pudiera hacerlo con los dientes lo haría; estaba completamente harto. Libros alrededor de él, con dos de sus compañeros poco sociables, uno meditando y el otro jugando con el ahora conocido Gavrik con el que Shion los hizo convivir durante un mes, ya no podía más y eso que llevaba solo un día.

Horas antes de ese suceso al llegar a la casa luego de presentarse debidamente y acomodar sus cosas en sus habitaciones la ráfaga de preguntas hacia su anfitrión dio comienzo.

—¿Puedo recorrer la mansión? —preguntó Kanon primeramente.

—¿Puedo utilizar la cocina? —siguió también el rubio.

—¿Me puedes mostrar tu biblioteca? — dijo al final el francés.

El muchacho asintió a todo y solo le dijo al peli azul que no fuera a la planta baja, y que podría también estar en la biblioteca, le explicó a Shaka como funcionaba la cocina y una vez terminado se fue con Camus.

—Bien, demos un vistazo, esto parece interesante.

Entró a un pasillo donde al recorrerlo admiró algunas copias de pinturas y algunas esculturas. Con lentitud se paró en cada de una ellas para verlas detenidamente. Reconoció algunas como de Vincent Van Gogh, Eduart Manet, Claude Monet, Eduard Degas, la mayoría pintores franceses y al final un dibujo extraño.

Eran unos garabatos en una hoja trasera de libreta, estaban dibujadas cinco personas y los nombres eran Gabrik, Kipre, Jean, Janice y Vitalia, en cada uno de ellos estaban rellenados con marcador el "nivel de diversión". Luego estaban lo que parecía ser sus profesores, uno de lentes contenía en un globo "lo que diga Laura", a lado una mujer que parecía tener el pelo rizado y diciendo "el socialismo es vida, el socialismo es amor".

Y un viejito de lentes sacando la lengua y debajo decía "el abuelito de constru". Y lo demás eran unas conversaciones "Eres el amor de vida Gabrik, hazme un hijo" otra con diferente letra decía "cásate conmigo por favor, te necesito" entre otras y en una decía "RoboGrakiv" con la popular carita de Facebook ":v". Y finalmente un dibujo de lo que parecía ser un brontosaurio pero con el cuello tan largo y delgado que en algún momento se le iba a romper. Y todo eso desconcertó a Kanon y algunas le hicieron reír.

"¿Qué clase de persona haría todo eso? Deben estar locos."

Entretanto Shaka buscaba los ingredientes, al encontrarlos comenzó a prepararlos y calentó el horno mientras cantaba una pegajosa canción que decía "Vamos a comer galletas de avena, vamos a comer galletas de avena" y parecía tan emocionado que prefirió recorrer su meditación luego de que se cocieran las galletas, así podría esperar a que se enfriasen y repartirlas.

Y el peli azul volvió y se metió a la biblioteca donde encontró una gran cantidad de libros apilados en una mesa y vio a Camus y a Gabrik jugando al ajedrez. Tomó un par de libros y comenzó a hojearlos.

—Ya lo leí, ya lo leí, ya lo leí –y repetía la frase al revisar los títulos donde volvía a apilarlos en otra mesa. —Este también ya lo leí, —cuando encontró uno que llamó la atención al abrirlo se decepcionó. —bah, este también lo he leído.

—Cállate, Kanon, me desconcentras.

—Uy, lo siento señor sabelotodo, ¡soy Camus, soy Camus, y me creo el más inteligente del santuario!

Las burlas de Kanon hicieron que frunciera el ceño y estaba a punto de contestarle cuando el ruso interrumpió.

—Tengo varios juegos en la caja que está atrás de donde apilaste los libros, por si te interesa.

Y decidió mejor dejarlos en paz antes de ser convertido en un gran cubo para hacer raspado.

Luego de muchas, muchas horas, su paciencia estaba agotándose y no aguanto más su sentir.

—¡Suficiente con su maldito juego, ninguno de los dos podía ganar a este paso! –les gritó y tiró al suelo el tablero.

—Estaba a punto vencer a tu amigo francés —comentó inexpresivamente el joven de ojos negros y cabello verde pálido.

—Mi nombre es Camus y Kanon no es mi amigo, fue agradable jugar contigo aunque el ganador iba a ser yo–le extendió la mano al joven y este le correspondió.

—¿Ya terminaron de jugar? –preguntó Shaka que venía entrando a la sala con una bandeja de galletas.

El gemelo menor estaba expecto ante la situación, pareció que nadie le tomó en cuenta y comenzó a lamentarse físicamente pegándose en la frente, no le servía de nada estar en una lujosa mansión con lo mejor pero sin señal de celular e internet. ¿A quién se le ocurre vivir a las afueras de la ciudad alejado de la tecnología? Si, a personas como a Camus y Shaka, y el "ruso robot, que lo apodo así por contestar monótonamente diciendo sí, no, si, no, al menos con Camus habló un poco más a su parecer.

—Comete una galleta y aliviánate Kanon, son de ajonjolí, también hice de avena.

—¿A qué hora terminaste de meditar e hiciste galletas? Bah, no importa, dame eso.

Tomó una y la comió con desesperación, al menos las galletas estaban buenas, y eso fue lo mejor del día, para él. Y de nuevo Gabrik saco un juego de Carcassonne.

"Que no me hagan jugar, que no me hagan jugar, que no me hagan jugar. Por favor Athena, apiádate de mi alma" –repitió en su mente de manera incesante.

—Hey, Kanon, nos falta uno, ven a jugar.

Y su sufrimiento iría en aumento.

.

.

.

Ir a Japón era como ir a ver a Saori pero sin Saori, aunque esta vez estaban en un lugar bastante peculiar, la persona con quien les toco convivir tenía un departamento en la zona de Akibahara y para infortunio este se encontraba en el sexto piso, y como postre el elevador no funcionaba.

—Suban chicos, cuidado con sus cosas, las escaleras son muy reducidas y si hacen ruido la vecina amargada importosa y anciana de abajo va a venir a quejarse. –les indicó desde el balcón su nueva compañera que los esperaba ya preparada.

Shura, Anastassio y el maestro Dohko en su cuerpo joven iban subiendo poco a poco para no caerse, llevaban una gran maleta de equipaje, el primero en llegar fue el chino, que rápidamente se acomodó en el sillón a descansar, mientras los otros aún se quejaban por la subida.

—Ya casi llegamos princesa, ya casi.-comentó burlonamente al italiano.

—Cierra la boca cabra loca, odio que me digas así.-contestó groseramente tomando aire para continuar la subida.

—¿Qué culpa tengo que tengas el nombre de una princesa?

—¡Que te calles he dicho!

—Creo que por eso te apodaste Death Mask, no querías que nadie se enterará de tu nombrecito.

De no haber sido porque el español alcanzo a ver el pasaporte oficial del caballero de cáncer no le habría molestado, pero al enterarse de su nombre cuando llegaron al país no puedo evitar hacerle burla lo más que podía, y este pese a su carácter se contenía las ganas de golpearle; hasta que ese fue el golpe de gracia y entonces el italiano se detuvo, acomodo su equipaje en un escalón y se volteó a dar la cara a Shura, lo miró furioso, no dudó y lo empujó, cayendo éste dolorosamente cinco pisos abajo.

—¡Espero que al suelo le agraden tus besos Shura! –y siguió su camino con normalidad hasta que llegó al departamento. –Feliz, feliz descanso. Niña con nombre de país tráeme una bebida.

—¿Tráeme, tráeme?

—Sí, te estoy hablando a ti. –la señaló y se echaba en el sillón más grande.

—Anastassio se más cortés con la niña, perdón con la jovencita que humildemente nos ha recibido en su hogar. –le regaño el viejo maestro Dohko.

—Estoy cansado, así que ve y ofréceme algo ya que eres tú la hospitalaria.

—Te va dar algo su (las palabras fueron omitidas por la gravedad de ofensa que tiene, por su atención, gracias.), pero como yo soy una persona amable te traeré tu maldita agua.

—Así me gusta.

El maestro solo negó con la cara por el comportamiento y mejor acudió a la cocina a ayudarle a Kipre, quien muy molesta lleno una gran jarra de agua helada, lo que lo desconcertó. La chica rápidamente fue a la sala y la tiró sobre el caballero de cáncer a quien casi le da un reflejo de inmersión.

—¡Aquí tienes tu maldita agua! ¡La próxima vez pide las cosas por favor, imbécil! –le gritó muy enojada la pelinegra.

Shura venía entrando en ese momento y comenzó a reírse desesperadamente al ver a su amigo en esa situación.

—Eso te mereces por haberme empujado, princesita.

Horas más tarde todos estaban deleitando una orden de comida rápida que compro Kipre por teléfono ya que esta explico que al estar fuera del departamento no tenía nada.

—Pues no estuvo tan mal saben, aunque prefiero las pastas.

—Yo nunca había comido bento, en España mi madre me preparaba el cocido madrileño, y cada que podía hacíamos calamares en su tinta.

Los tres restantes pusieron cara de asco ante tal declaración, comer calamares era lo que menos había pasado por su mente. Shura los vió desconcertados pero fue el maestro quien siguió la plática.

—Se parece un poco a la comida china, tal vez tú puedas prepararnos algo la próxima vez Kipre.

—Claro, sería un placer maestro, si tan solo tuviera tiempo lo haría, aunque son vacaciones tengo trabajos pendientes, aun así creo que nos divertiremos todos, ya que tendrán que ayudarme –les guiño un ojo y sonrió pícaramente. —Casi lo olvido, tengo que presentarles a alguien y llevarlos a un lugar, síganme.

Los guió por toda su casa, que por cierto era toda de color blanco por dentro y tenía mucha decoración en negro ¿minimalismo, donde?, pensaron los tres. Cruzaron un jardín zen, y los hizo subir unas extrañas escaleras, al final llegaron a una terraza al final, y comprendieron porque había elegido vivir en el último piso.

—Y bueno aquí estamos, desde aquí se puede ver algunas de las mejores cosas de la ciudad, vengo aquí para relajarme, en la cena vendremos a comer aquí ¿les parece?

—Sería genial, así nos puedes explicar que es lo que haremos todo este mes. —Y Shura se asomó para observar la gran cantidad de edificios, carteles luminosos, gente vestida de cosplay, entre otras cosas. — "Ésta gente está algo obsesionada"—pensó el español.

—Completamente de acuerdo ¿y dónde está a quien nos vas a presentar? —miró Anastassio hacia todos lados buscando algo o a alguien.

Y en lo que canta un gallo un cachorro akita se abalanzó sobre Dohko, se pegó a su pierna y empezó a morder su pantalón.

—Creo que se refiere a esta pequeñín. —Y lo cargo comenzando a acurrucarlo en sus brazos como un bebé. — ¿Quién esta bonito? ¿Quién es una ternura? Tú pequeño, tú. —Y siguió haciéndole cariñitos al cachorro.

—Shura, esto está bien rato, creo que al maestro le hacen falta tener un hijo. —Murmuró al oído del español.

—¿Y Shiryu no cuenta? –contestó en voz baja con cuidado.

—Él no está pequeño y ni siquiera es tierno

—Cierto, y está bien ciego el pobre.

—¿Qué conspiran que no me incluyen? –preguntó la joven en tono retador.

—Nada importante señorita, y díganos, como se llama la criaturita.

—Es un Hachiko ¿no?

—No Anastassio, es un akita. –respondió Dohko y bajo al perrito que se abalanzo sobre la dueña quien lo cogió.

—Se llama Rutenio.

—¿Cómo el de la tabla periódica? –preguntó el italiano y la joven asintió.

De repente escucharon unos golpes desesperados en la puerta y todos regresaron a la sala, al abrir la puerta Shura se topó con una mujer de ya avanzada edad.

—¿Quién es usted?

Y antes de que el español contestara la chica se acercó.

—¿Puedo ayudarle en algo señora Yokohama?

—Ah sí, quería saber si me puede prestar una taza de azúcar.

—Ya sabe que no consumo azúcar, vaya a la tienda –contestó un poco cabreada.

—Ya sabe que no puedo bajar las escaleras.

—Pues dígale a su sobrino que vaya.

—¿Y quiénes son ellos?

—Mis primos.

—No se parecen a usted.

—Y a usted tampoco debería importarle.

—Pues es que ellos hicieron mucho ruido, estaba durmiendo y escuche pasos, me asome por la ventana y estos hombres iban subiendo las escaleras y...

No la dejo seguir hablando y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

—Listo chicos, la anciana amargada no nos molestará en un buen rato. Los hombres solo se quedaron cara de "okey, si lo tú lo dices".

.

.

.

El trio conformado por Mu, Aioria y Milo tuvieron más suerte que sus otros compañeros, o eso parecía por el momento, ser enviados a Francia con una chica que vivía en Marsella y que ahora los tenía a su compañía en su casa de campo era mucha suerte.

Estaba casi anocheciendo y El guardián de Aries leía un libro pacientemente, , el escorpión estaba viendo la televisión y casi se descogotaba al gritar fuertemente porque Grecia había anotado un gol, y Janice, quien los recibió con mucha amabilidad, seguía hablando por teléfono con un tal Louis, llevaban ya varias horas, cortaban la llamada y volvían a retomar la conversación, no estaban hartos pero si se les hizo un poco obsesivo. . El fuerte viento del otoño hacía temblar un poco a Aioria, y el estar exentos del cosmos los tenía expuestos a todo tipo de cosas, a pescar un resfriado como a Milo, por ejemplo.

—Achú. —respingó el griego que estaba hecho bolita con una manta.

—Salud, Milo, deberías abrigarte no sea que mañana tengamos que cancelar el día de campo que Janice organizó, y deja de gritar tan fuerte que me desconcentras.

—No me va a pasar nada Mu, estaré bien.

—Chicos vengan por favor, vamos a cenar. –los llamó la pelirroja.

Pero horas antes de la cena, en las horas de la tarde Mu estuvo husmeando un poco, se acercó al refrigerador y abrió para ver que podía tomar, despues de todo Janice le dio permiso de tomar lo que quisiera, y vio entonces un empaque de yogur.

—Mmm yogur.

Lo abrió y lo vació en un tazón.

—Carajo, son chiles.

Milo entretanto salió a tomar aire y se le ocurrió meterse a nadar en el lago, se quitó la camisa y los pantalones y su demás ropa, quedando solo en shorts, sin embargo para su mala suerte estaba el agua helada.

—"Estúpido Camus, ni aquí me libro de ti".

No tomó en cuenta la temperatura y nado un poco y luego de diez minutos se salió y entró corriendo a la cabaña.

—¡Una toalla por favor, una toalla! –gritó con desesperación y temblando un poco.

—Aioria que estaba ahí saco rápidamente una de su maleta y la lanzo al griego que se empezó a secar.

—Ojala y no me haya hecho daño.

—Pues te metiste sin medir las consecuencias.

—Ya, ya, estará bien, ¿quieres un té Milo? –le ofreció Mu al heleno.

—Sí, por favor. ¿Dónde está la hobbit?

—Si te escucha decir eso te vaya a querer ahorcar o algo así, ya sabes que las mujeres de hoy son medio agresivas, creo.

—Eso explica porque eres bien mandilón con Marín.

—¡No es cierto! ¡Solo soy caballeroso con ella! Bicho estúpido.

—Dejen de discutir, —El tibetano los separó antes de que iniciaran una pelea. —tú Milo cámbiate y tu Aioria compórtate como debe ser.

El peli lila se fue a la cocina y Milo se dirigió a su habitación sin antes hacerle muecas al león y este correspondéroslas.

Durante la cena, la chica había servido cuatro recipientes de sopa instantánea y una gran cantidad de postres.

—¿En serio? ¿Esto es la cena?

—Pues sí.

—¿Nos quieres matar de estreñimiento y al mismo tiempo diabetes o qué? –reclamó un Aioria.

Milo devoraba con gusto cada uno de los postres que tenía frente suyo, y hasta los dedos se chupaba, bebía una malteada de piña y volvía a ingerir los postres.

—Me sacrificó en su lugar si no quieren, aquí no hay whiskas Aioria. –comentó el escorpión.

—Pues ya que insistes Janice, yo sí quiero. –Y Mu tomo un tenedor para degustar un panquecillo de chocolate.

Aioria no podía creerlo y pensó que no comería nada sano esa noche y que probablemente la francesa iba a engordarlos todo el mes para luego echarlos al horno y comérselos, pero ah no, no dejaría que pasara eso a él y a sus compañeros, y decidió comerse el papel que traía en los bolsillos. Ya más tarde les diría, despues de todo el papel no sabía tan mal, era eso o comerse las piedras.

—Señor Aioria, cometí un error al presentarles primero el postre y no la cena…

No se percató que estaba atrás suyo y al voltear él tenía aun el papel metido en la boca, que tiro rápidamente.

—¿Estaba comiendo papel?

—No, no, no, yo estaba eh, emmm, estaba comiendo un chicle y se me olvido quitarle el papel. –dijo nerviosamente. –"Soy un estúpido."

—¿Y el chicle?

—Pues me lo tragué sin querer.

—Ah mire, que interesante, jummm. Como sea, entre para que cenemos todos.

Y todo eso dio comienzo en la mañana de ese día luego de su viaje en avión.

—Tengo una casa en el campo, ahí estaremos unos días. –Comenzó a explicar una joven de muy baja estatura y de un largo e intenso cabello rojo- solo sigan el sendero y la encontraran.

—¿No podemos ir en el auto?

—Ir en auto le quita la gracia Milo.

—Mu tiene razón, suena divertido caminar en medio del bosque, ya pasamos casi tres horas sentados en el auto, ¿Cuánto tiempo nos haremos a la cabaña?

—Media hora a la mucho si es que caminamos normal, si vamos a paso de tortuga nos haremos mucho más tiempo. –expreso sonrientemente la pequeña.

—Yo mejor me adelanto, Aioria ¿vienes conmigo?

—No lo dudes escorpión.

Y Mu se quedó solo con la chica y entablaron conversación rápidamente mientras los otros dos comenzaron su carrera.

—¡Corre perra, corre! Digo, ¡Corre gata, corre! - Iba gritando Milo a todo pulmón y volteando a ver a su compañero, y como no puso atención al frente se estampó contra un árbol- Ay, eso dolió.

—Eres un tonto, los gatos somos más precavidos.

Milo se sobaba la cabeza y Aioria le tendió la mano para levantarlo y cuando Milo se la dio lo empujó.

—Eso dolió gato mentecato, de esta no te salvas.

Y volvieron a correr rápidamente hasta que notaron que había una cabaña de madera en medio de un pequeño lago y un puentecito.

—¿Crees que sea esa? –señaló a su amigo.

—Pues no veo otra Aioria.

—Me recuerda a una película de terror. –comento Milo dudando un poco.

—¿Viernes trece?

—No, la que tiene la cabaña en el bosque.

—¿La matanza de Texas?

—No, la que tiene la cabaña en el bosque.

—¿El aro?

—No, la que tiene la cabaña en el bosque.

—¿El proyecto de la bruja de Blaire?

—No, la que tiene la cabaña en el bosque.

—¿La familia monster?

—¡Aioria esa no es una cabaña, ni siquiera es una película!

.

.

.

.

Estar en Maine no era tan malo, en Portland mucho menos, estaban en una sencilla y hermosa que los dejo sorprendidos y literalmente con los ojos cuadrados, ni Ollie, ni Saga se lo imaginaban, pero ahí estaban ahora con su compañero que poco había hablado durante el trayecto.

Entraron y quedaron aún más admirados, a Ollie casi se la caía la baba de no ser porque Saga le cerró la boca.

—Se te iba a meter una mosca.

—¿Les gusta la música? –pregunto Jean, quien fuera su anfitrión desde ese día.

—¿No tengo problema y tu Saga?

—Por mi pongan lo que quieran, oye, ¿puedo meterme a bañar de una vez?

Jean conectó su celular a un estéreo y comenzó a sonar Lonely Day de Sistem of a Down y tarareaba la canción y se le quedaron viendo raro.

—Lo siento, Primero le diré dónde están sus habitaciones, vengan.

Subieron y en el pasillo y subiendo les indico a cada uno sus cuartos.

—Pido donde está la ventana que da a la calle.

—Aaaah esa quería yo Saga –reprochó el sueco.

—Camarón que se pierde se lo lleva la corriente Ollie.

—El baño está aquí, tiene una tina, prenderé el boiler.

Ambos jóvenes entraron a sus habitaciones y empezaron a desempacar sus maletas y Saga inmediatamente saco su ropa para tomar un buen baño. Ollie empezó a llenar el mueble poniendo un sin de productos de belleza, cremas, perfumes, más cremas…

—Está listo, pueden bañarse, iré a pedir algo de comida.

Saga se metio al baño y lo primero que hizo fue desnudarse y comenzó a llenar la tina y al fin se metió.

—Dulce, dulce, baño.

Ollie bajo luego de terminar de acomodar sus cosas, y Jean seguía cantando ahora Chop Suey.

—Siento interrumpir tu canción, pero ¿puedo ayudar en algo?

—No te preocupes, puedes ver la tv, la pizza llega en un rato.

Había pasado casi una hora y Saga aun no salía de bañarse, entretanto Ollie y Jean estaban en el sofá luego de haberse terminado la pizza.

—Esa pizza estaba genial, no pude resistirme. Aún no puedo creer que Ichigo Fernando se haya casado con Orihime Alejandra solo para evitar que Byakuya Ernesto no le haga nada a Rukia Violeta.

—Bueno, no soy de ver telenovelas, así que no entiendo lo que estás diciéndome. –le comentó con completa ignorancia a Ollie- ¿Y dime no crees que tu amigo se moleste por acabárnosla?

—Saga que, él se lo pierde por pasar tanto tiempo en el baño.

—Debe estar muy estreñido, debería comer más fibra.

—Nah, de por si tarda mucho en la tina, le gusta tomar baños muuuy largos.

—Ah, eso lo explica todo.

—Sí.

Y el aludido bajo felizmente con una toalla en su cabeza y una bata.

—Ya llegó por quien lloraban. ¿Dónde está la comida?

—Muy tarde, Ollie y yo nos la terminamos.

—Eso es injusto, se supone que era para los tres.

—Es justo Saga, uno no tiene la culpa de que tardes mucho, además de quedaste con la habitación de la ventana, así que estas jo-di-do.

—Paren, paren, no armen una discusión por esto. Pediré otra ¿okay?

—Ya que, igual que ni hambre tenía –comentó indiferente el gemelo mayor.

—Pues yo me meto a bañar.

Saga subió a cambiarse y luego siguió a Jean que tenía su habitación abierta, entró y vio que no había más que un tocador con algunas cosas y un pequeño buró pero no una cama.

—¿Y la cama?

—La vendí.

—¿Porque?

—Soy arquitecto.

Saga no lo entendió y solo se quedó pensando.

—Olvídalo. –Y el gemelo estaba confuso.-Bueno, -comenzó a explicar el joven.- es que los arquitectos casi no dormimos por estar haciendo muchas cosas., ah y se pregunta antes de entrar, y aquí está la cama, tengo el cuarto así para que haya espacio, el restirador y mis mesas de trabajo no caben a veces.- Y de una pared desplegó una cama individual. -Y ahí está.

—Esta genial, deberían poner de esas en los templos, o por lo menos una en el mío, dormir con mi hermano a veces es incómodo.

—¿Tienes un hermano?

—Sí,- suspiro mirando al techo- somos gemelos.

—Vaya, pocas veces he conocido gemelos, debe ser genial tener uno, así pueden hacerse pasar uno por el otro.

—No te creas, a veces es un dolor de cabeza, por eso no lo enviaron conmigo.

Y una voz comenzó a escucharse desde el baño, y sí era Ollie, desconocían que tenía la voz algo femenina al cantar y se acercaron a la puerta un poco, no pudieron evitar las risas al escuchar la letra de la canción.

"Me encanta mi aspecto de hombre tan perfecto, yo soy lo más grande que hay.

Ni de sabios ni de viejos, acepto consejos, mi único rival es el espejo.

A la luna me gustaría ir, para ver como es el mundo sin mí.

Me amo, como la tierra al sol, me amo, como Narciso soy, me amo, dibuje un corazón, que dice yo y yo, me amo…"

Ambos se alejaron y comenzaron a reírse con desesperación, Saga se tiró al piso y su risa se había vuelto tan incontrolable que se agarraba el estómago y Jean se reía aún más por ver a Saga así.

—¡Dejen de reírse! ¡Tienen envidia porque no son tan hermosos como yo! –salió enojado ya cambiado luego de haberse bañado.

—Claro, envidia de ser casi una chica y tener de novio al tipo más imbécil del santuario.

—Lo siento Saga, pero entre y tu yo no hay nada. Ni en tus sueños, y Anastassio no es mi pareja, somos como hermanos.

—¿Son gays? Vaya, yo pensé que ambos tenían novia.

—A Ollie le gusta el arroz con popote.

—Estúpida copia mayor, no sé cómo pude obedecerte.

—Okay, creo que debo irme, su pelea de divorciados no me interesa. Iré a ver si ya puso huevos la marrana.

—¡No somos ni fuimos pareja! –dijeron al unísono para despues querer desgreñarse.

"Es la última vez que acepto una propuesta de Kipre" se lamentó el castaño de ojos verdes. Y considero por un momento que la compañía de ellos no iba a ser tan mala, al menos tenía a "Susanita", la moto de montaña que así había apodado Janice, y que Kipre decía que era un triciclo aunque solo tuviera dos ruedas y fuera una moto.

.

.

.

—¿Qué son esas plantas? –indago con curiosidad el arquero, que miraba a la plantitas con admiración por su forma y el color tan llamativo.

Aioros y Aldebarán estaban de un jardín enorme, propiedad de Vitalia, una chica bastante animada que lo primero que quiso fue mostrarles de su hogar.

—Son carnívoras, se alimentan de insectos, alargan sus hojas que tienen un pegamento y cuando el insecto se para ¡zas! Alarga su hoja y lo come. -Le dijo sonriente la chica de cabello castaño en una trenza.

—Tu jardín es enorme, a Ollie le encantaría ver esto y se llevarían muy bien.

—¿Quién es Ollie Aioros? –indagó Vitalia.

—Ollie es el caballero de Piscis, se autonombró Afrodita por su belleza, pero en realidad se llama Ollie.

—Exacto como lo dijo Aldebarán.

—¿Y tú, también te autodenomistaste así?

—No, yo de verdad así me llamo.

—Ya veo, ¿quieren dar un paseo por la ciudad?

—Claro, no veo porque no. –contestó Aioros. -¿vienes Alde?

—Está bien, es buena idea.

.

Lo que comenzó como una buena idea de ir a pasear termino siendo un mal día para los tres jóvenes.

—Maldito tráfico, maldita lluvia.

El puente está repleto de autos, en ambas direcciones, y la lluvia había provocado que algunos baches se acentuarán más y algunos autos se atoraron. Y los dos santos y la chica estaban completamente cansados y frustrados. Su paseo estaba completamente arruinado.

— Ya sé Aioros Poseidón debe estar enojado hoy, espero que no tardemos mucho, esto está horrible.

—Yo ya me cansé señorita Vitalia, además el auto es muy pequeño, no me acomodé bien.

—Lo siento muchachos, no pensé que esto pasaría, y no sé cuándo podremos salir, me he quedado hasta 6 horas.

—Dime que no es cierto, llevamos casi 2 horas y medía aquí.

De repente los autos comenzaron a avanzar poco a poco y el auto frente a Vitalia no proseguía.

—¿Qué le pasa a ese tipo? Necesitamos llegar al retorno.

—Deberías intentar apurarlo, con el claxon por ejemplo.-sugirió el brasileño.

— O gritarle para que avance.

Vitalia apretó el claxon un par de veces y ni aun así el carro se movió. Decidió bajar la ventanilla y se asomó un poco, la lluvia había bajado.

—¡Con un demonio, avanza! —gritó lo más fuerte que pudo.

El dueño del coche se percató y salió a acercarse a Vitalia.

—Discúlpeme por eso. —bajó del auto un anciano- pero mi neumático se desinflo, no tengo herramientas ni repuesto, no sé qué hacer, nadie ha querido ayudarme.

Viendo la situación ambos hombres se ofrecieron a prestar ayuda al anciano y empezaron la ardua labor de cambiar un neumático en un día de lluvia.

—Ya casi Alde, ya casi, levanta un poco más el auto para que pueda poner bien la llanta nueva.

El fortachón lo hizo tal como pidió el griego, el dueño del automóvil descompuesto estaba parado con una sombrilla mirando la escena, la australiana estaba metida en su carro escuchando a Katy Perry al mismo tiempo que leía el último número de Linterna Verde. La lluvia se incrementó aún más y dificultaba la acción de cambiar la llanta y ponerla, minutos después los hombres se acercaron.

—¿Cómo les fue? —preguntó sin darles la cara ya que seguía leyendo su cómic.

—Bien, todo arreglado, aquí está lo del neumático que le diste y nos dio aparte a nosotros por haberle ayudado.

—Sí, fue un gesto muy amable del anciano. —completó Aioros.

—Qué bueno, al menos ya podremos regresar a casa, saldremos otro día que no llueva tanto.

Y se dirigieron al retorno el cual estaba más desahogado.

—¿Ese es el camino para la casa?

—No estoy seguro de que lo sea Alde.

—Tranquilos, solo pasaremos al super por unas cosas. Tengan, esta es la lista de lo que hace falta, nos dividiremos los tres y al final nos juntamos en el área de juguetes.

Llegaron al supermercado, Vita se estacionó y como los santos estaban mojados les dio una toalla y ropa seca que les pidió que llevaran por si acaso.

—Me salgo para que se cambien, no tarden, los espero en la entrada.

Comenzaron a quitarse las chaquetas, y luego las camisas.

—Bueno, tenía razón al pedirnos que trajéramos ropa extra, no creí necesitarla.

—Ya sé Aioros, ten, esta es tuya, a mí me queda muy chica –le lanzo una playera que realmente esta pequeña para el tamaño del toro.

—Y esta me queda muy grande –se la cambió a su compañero.

—¿Alde traes pantalones extra?

—Emmm, no.

—¿Y dinero?

—Un poco, no cambié todos los euros.

—Rayos, tendremos que pedir prestado o algo.

—No te preocupes, quizá si alcance, ahora vamos, esa chica debe estar desesperada.

Bajaron del auto y tomaron un paraguas, caminaron por todo el estacionamiento hasta llegar a la entrada pero no vieron a la chica por ningún lado.

Mientras tanto en la tienda de plantas.

—Mire, este es un cactus importado, está muy pequeño pero con el paso del tiempo crece hasta de un metro, son ideales para espacios muy amplios.

—Me interesa, lo quiero.

—¿Tarjeta o efectivo?

—Tarjeta. –y la dio a la cajera.

—Awww, preciosa planta, te va a gustar vivir en mi jardín con mis demás hijitos, awww –y acariciaba al pequeño cactus con cuidado de no espinarse.

—Aquí tiene, firme aquí por favor.

.

En lo que la chica compraba un "hijo" más los hombres estaban ya en la entrada al supermercado buscándola.

—Oye, Debería estar aquí, no la veo.

—Y yo menos, preguntémosle al guardia.

—Disculpe señor, no ha entrado una chica así de alta y de pelo castaño y trenzado, con un sueter de Chimuelo y unos pantalones azules y tenis color azul de agujetas fosforecentes?

—Entra mucha gente aquí, y la verdad no me fije si una chica como esa entro aquí.

—Te dije Aioros.

—Nunca dijiste nada, no perdíamos nada con preguntar.

—Busquemos en los locales, quizá esté ahí.

Y antes de que avanzaran la chica los llamó.

—¡Aquí chicos, aquí! —y corrió a alcanzarlos.

—¿Y eso que traes en la bolsa?

—Un cactus.

Antes de comenzar las compras les dio una lista a cada uno de las cosas que necesitaba, Aldebarán llevaba casi media hora en el pasillo de juguetes buscando una muñeca que venía en su lista.

—No veo la muñeca, ¿monster qué?

—Señor, ¿busca una muñeca para su hija?

—Sí. —mintió el brasileño. —Es la edición especial de.. Lo siento, no entiendo bien lo que dice aquí. —y le dio la lista a la ayudante.

—No se preocupe, enseguida se la traigo.

Se la dio y era una muñeca de pelo blanco, piel azul y vestida al estilo de Hyoga pero en chica.

Aioros que estaba ya terminando con los artículos de la lista que le habia tocado, llego a la zona de verduras, solo una cosa más y terminaba.

—Al menos me tocó una lista sencilla, ¿Cómo le estará yendo a Alde? Y tomó un puerro al mismo tiempo que una señora.

—Es mío hijo, por favor dámelo. –le dijo con una sonrisa amenazante al castaño.

—Lo tomé primero yo señora, —contestó con amabilidad, —además es el último.

—Y por eso tienes que dármelo.

—¡Que lo tomé primero yo! Lo necesito más que usted. –exigió el griego, Vita les había dejado claro que si no conseguían las cosas los acusaría con Saori.

—Mire jovencito mal educado, o me das el puerro o te golpeó con mi bastón.

—¿Ah sí? Pues eso quiero verlo.

La anciana se enojó y jalo del puerro, y Aioros hacía lo mismo.

—¡Que me lo dé! — exigió el griego y jalándolo hacia sí.

—¡Nunca! ¡Me pertenece! – lo jaló hacia sí misma la señora.

—Claro que no, ¡yo lo tomé primero! – y el griego se lo quitó de las manos.

—¡Insolente! –y la viejita se tiró al piso y comenzó a gritar.

Rápidamente el guardia llegó al escuchar los gritos.

—¿Qué sucede aquí?

—La señora se tiró al piso y comenzó a gritar solo porque no le di el puerro.

—Eso no es cierto, el chico me empujo para quitármelo.

—Chico, tendrá que acompañarme.

—¿Y porque? ¿Le cree a la señora más que a mí?

—Guardia, ¿usted cree que me tire al piso realmente para quedarme con la cebolleta, y comenzar a gritar solo para dejarlo mal? por supuesto que no, me jaloneo.

Aioros quiso explicarle pero el guardia le creyó a la señora y antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna se lo llevó.

—Acompáñeme por favor.

Y la viejita rió maléficamente al mismo tiempo que puso la verdura en su carrito.

* * *

 **Adelanto del segundo episodio.**

 _—_ _¿Qué no hiciste nada Aioria?, casi te agarras a golpes con el chico solo porque no quiso pagarte la compostura de su tele!_

 _—_ _Pues somos protectores hermano, ¡deberían darnos algo a cambio! –contesto el otro._

 _—_ _A mí me parece buen momento para salir de la rutina y aprender a ser humildes._

 _—_ _Shaka no, no apoyes esta tontería, no tiene sentido, no merecemos ir a estarnos con extraños y mucho menos hacer cosas que otros dioses nos ordenen._

* * *

 **NOTAS FINALES DEL** **CAPÍTULO**

 **Bueno, es la primera vez que escribo este género y no estoy segura de que lo haya hecho bien. Sobre los OC más tarde explicaré sobre su relación con Saori y su forma de vida, para que no vayan a pensar que son Mary Sue o Gary Stue, y como dije al principio, algunas de las cosas descritas no tienen sentido XD , cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia. Los dioses olímpicos se harán parte de esto (ya explicaré porqué) y los shoguns y espectros también, ya sea para unirse a la diversión o sabotear las situaciones.**

 **Ah, sí, cuando Death Mask se refiere a Kipre como la niña con nombre de país es porque, parece una niña, aunque no he descrito cómo es físicamente, y Kipre es Chipre, el nombre de un país.**

 **En fin, muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Les desea lo mejor y bonito su servidora Kimi~**

 **Y recuerden que…ninguna de las situaciones descritas tiene sentido alguno :D**


	2. El buzón de sugerencias (y quejas)

**El buzón de sugerencias (que recibió quejas)**

* * *

Shion estaba cansado, había sido un largo día, el haber dejado ir a los santos dorados a una celebración de una boda lo dejo con muchas tareas encima y apenas pudo darse abasto. Se disponía a quitarse la túnica y el casco para ir a sus aposentos cuando entró Marin con previo aviso.

—Disculpe que lo moleste a estas horas mi señor, aquí está mi informe de actividades. —se presentó la pelirroja y dejó su reporte en el escritorio del patriarca. –Antes de que lo olvide en la mañana que baje al pueblo, me pidieron que leyera urgentemente el contenido del buzón de sugerencias que usted ordenó poner para mejorar los servicios que pueda dar el santuario al pueblo.

—Sí, sí, sí, los leeré mañana. —contestó con desgano. —ahora retírate, gracias por avisar.

—Dijeron que era un asunto de suma importancia que involucra a los santos dorados. Una señora me comento muy enojada que uno de ellos le causó destrozos en su puesto de verduras.

—Lo resolveré mañana, es muy tarde, agradezco que te preocupes pero mañana todo estará en completo orden, debió haber sido algo accidental.

—Y un chico me dijo que vio al caballero de Acuario en una discusión que casi terminar a golpes, ¿no cree que debería revisar eso? No concuerda con el comportamiento de Camus.

—Marin, a la gente no le puedes tener contenta, sabes que desde que regresaron a la vida se extendieron gran cantidad de rumores, alguien debe querer hacer quedar mal a Camus, eso es todo.

—Bien, tiene razón, ninguna otra persona les conoce mejor, disculpe la molestia.

—No es molestia, ahora puedes ir a descansar.

La chica se retiró y él se quedó pensativo por lo que le dijo, fueron tales sus dudas que el cansancio se le quito y pidió a un guardia llevar a su oficina el buzón. Una vez en sus manos se sorprendió al ver la cantidad de mensajes en su interior, el asunto si parecía grave.

Sacó uno de los papeles y comenzó a leer con detenimiento.

"Estimado señor, disculpe usted que escriba yo estas cosas, pero no se puede pasar por alto las acciones que cometió el caballero de acuario contra mi persona.

Me encontraba en una plática con unos de mis alumnos y él se acercó a escuchar el tema que se discutía amenamente hasta que intervino, por un momento no fue incomodo pero el debate que una vez fue sano termino en una discusión que inicio él por un comentario que no le pareció, comenzando a ofenderme en frente de mis alumnos, y además termino amenazándome por convertirme en hielo para bebidas.

¿No considera usted que esas amenazas y ofensas hacia mi persona deben tener un castigo? Como testigo además está el caballero de escorpión que en ese momento estaba lado al de acuario y que incluso dio apoyo. ¿Qué defensa pude haber tenido en caso de ser atacado?

Por eso es que decidí escribirle esto esperando una satisfactorio castigo para ese hombre mal educado. Gracias por su tiempo. "

Esa era una, no sabía realmente si era mentira o una dolorosa verdad, pero debía averiguar antes de tomar alguna reprimenda, entonces siguió leyendo.

"Patriarca, el señor Aioria se enojó conmigo porque no quise pagarle la compostura de mi televisión, casi me araña, digo golpea cuando le dije que no iba a pagarle ni un centavo. Vacune a ese gato antes de que arañe a alguien y le pegue la rabia, ¿con que si me la pegaba a mí y me vacunaban por no saber si tenía o no la enfermedad el gato ese? Perdón, quise decir, enséñele buenos modales. Gracias."

"Ya sé que es la tercera vez que lo molesto señor, soy la señora a la que le compran las verduras, pero esta vez se trata de que los gemelos destruyeron mi puesto, por lo tanto deben pagar monetariamente. Y que diga que yo estoy siendo amable que de por mi fuera los habría regañado por su actitud infantil, además que no solo destruyeron mi puesto sino otros delante mío. ¡Haga algo con esos engendros del demonio antes de que causen otra guerra sagrada!"

Y las siguientes fueron quejas y más quejas de los gemelos, de Milo por coquetearle a las señoritas, de Aioria por gruñirle a unos perros que iban pasando lado suyo y terminar espantando a unos niños pequeños, quejas del caballero de cáncer por las deudas que tiene en un billar y el mal comportamiento que tiene estando ebrio…Sabía que los santos no eran específicamente santos pero eso estaba fuera de control y tenía que hacer algo.

La mañana siguiente Athena regresó al santuario luego de una reunión empresarial en Japón, y lo primero que hizo fue preguntar a Shion como iban las cosas.

—Lamento haber estado fuera tanto tiempo, no me gusta dejar las responsabilidades en una sola persona. Ahora que estoy de vuelta, ¿me puede poner al tanto? Quiero hacer las cosas de la mejor manera posible. –expreso la diosa con su habitual tranquilidad.

—No sé cómo decir esto, no me gusta dar malas noticias y mucho menos de ciertas personas.

—¿Seiya y los otros hicieron alguna travesura de nuevo? –la chica suspiro y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. – Me imagine que algo harían en mi ausencia, están algo resentidos desde que tomo mis responsabilidades como debe ser y ya no tenemos la misma cercanía pero deben entender que ya no pueden verme como solo su amiga sino como su superiora.

—No se trata de eso de eso señorita Athena es solo que…

—No digas más Shion, ya sé que Hyoga no deja en paz a Camus porque quiere aprender nuevas técnicas e interrumpe a su maestro con sus tareas en la biblioteca, y que Shun no se acostumbra al entrenamiento con Shaka por sus costumbres de budismo, y que Seiya le da más problemas a Marin que un niño de kínder a la maestra, y que Ikki es muy necio y no se presenta a sus actividades, y bueno, Shiryu ni para quejarse de él, es el más sensato y obediente o eso creo.

—No son los chicos de bronce los que nos están dando problemas. –le dijo finalmente.

—¿Eh? No me digas que…

—Sí, me temo que ellos. —confirmó Shion tristemente al sentirse decepcionado.

—No puedo creer que vayamos a pelear de nuevo si acabo de firmar los tratados de paz con mis hermanos. ¿Ahora quién de ellos declaró la guerra?

—¡No señorita, usted no me está entendiendo! No se trata de ninguna guerra, ni de ninguno de sus hermanos, son los santos dorados.

Ante la sorpresa de la diosa por sus palabras, Shion le explicó todo el asunto con detalle, y ella asentía cada que le contaba el problema con cada uno, o más bien con quienes recibió quejas, y le comentó con completa confianza que no sabía que hacer al respecto puesto que era la primera vez que recibían tantas quejas de ellos.

—Ya veo, es difícil porque no saben el esfuerzo que cuesta a las personas normales llevar sus actividades diarias, no es lo mismo y es comprensible pero su comportamiento es inadmisible, y deben ser reprendidos de la mejor manera posible,

—¿Y qué hacemos con ellos? ¿Los ponemos a hacer servicio comunitario o algo así? –sugirió la mano derecha de la diosa.

—No, tengo pensado algo mejor para ellos.

Una semana despues de aquella charla se convocó a una reunión a los dorados, donde se incluyó a Kanon a pesar de ser un shogun de Poseidón, quien dio permiso a su sobrina de aplicarle un castigo por involucrarse en los acontecimientos.

—¿De qué se trata ahora, hay otra guerra o algo así maestro?

—No puedo hablar de ello Milo

—¿Entonces si sabe que va a pasar? –se entrometió Aioria

—No, y aunque supiera no les diría.

—Maestro, tenemos otras cosas que hacer, seguro que es otro de los sermones de Athena de amor y paz, solo falta que Shaka saque las amapolas y el opio.

—Milo no te metas con mis cosas ni hables así de nuestra diosa.

—Era solo una broma Barbie, no te lo tomes enserio.

El rubio estaba a punto de contestarle cuando entró Shion acompañado de Athena.

—Buenas tardes tengan caballeros han sido reunidos aquí por...

—Al grano viejo, no queremos que pierdas tiempo en preludios más largos que el intro de Star Wars por muy épicas que sean.

—¡Caballero de cáncer, ten más respeto por tus superiores! —exclamó Athena con fuerza, lo que sorprendió a los hombres, y se pusieron muy serios. —Bien, ahora que nos estamos entendiendo, y que quieren que esto termine rápido, el asunto está así: me enteré que causaron disturbios en Rodorio, —bajó de su trono y se caminó en medio de las filas formadas por los dorados. —de que los gemelos destruyeron gran parte de unos puestos en el mercado, —lo que provocó las miradas entre ambos de "tu tuviste la culpa", —de que acuario congeló a un muchacho. —todos miraron a Camus sorprendidos ante la declaración. —Además de cierto caballero que no quiero mencionar pero llamo viejo a Shion —miró sin sutileza a Death Mask quien tragó saliva al ver muy molesta a su diosa—endeudó a otra persona, y que vieron a cierta persona en un lugar no muy adecuado, y que también, —ahora dirigiéndose a Milo—estaba en búsqueda de mujeres cuando debería estar cumpliendo sus deberes. Entre otros sucesos vergonzosos que dejan al descubierto su falta de modales y por eso van a ser castigados, y no solo los involucrados, sino todos.

—¿Queeeeee? ¿Castigados? ¿Todos? –clamó Aldebarán.

—Yo no hice nada señorita, se lo juro, palabra de Zeus. –comentó Shura.

—A mi papá no lo metan en esto. Castigo para todos y punto, serán enviados con unos amigos míos a distintas ciudades para que aprendan a convivir con la gente y sepan cómo es verdaderamente la vida fuera de este santuario, no solo del pueblo. Permanecerán un mes con ellos ayudándoles en sus labores y realizando las actividades que tengo programadas, añadiendo las que mis hermanos van a agregar.

—¿Sus hermanos? ¿Qué tienen que ver con esto ellos? Los que no hicimos nada deberíamos quedarnos aquí. –dijo Dohko.

—¡Esto es injusto Patriarca! ¡Yo no hice nada!, Marin y yo tenemos programado ir de vacaciones a Creta! ¿No piensa decir nada al respecto? —clamó el muchacho.

—¿Qué no hiciste nada Aioria?, casi te agarras a golpes con el chico solo porque no quiso pagarte la compostura de su tele!

—Pues somos protectores hermano, ¡deberían darnos algo a cambio! —contestó el otro.

—A mí me parece buen momento para salir de la rutina y aprender a ser humildes.

—Shaka no, no apoyes esta tontería, no tiene sentido, no merecemos ir a estarnos con extraños y mucho menos hacer cosas que otros dioses nos ordenen.

—¡Silencio! No voy a permitir que hablen de esa manera, se hará lo que yo digo quieran o no, Shion está de acuerdo con esto.

—¿Y quiénes van a defender el santuario de alguna amenaza?

—Por si no lo sabías idiota los tratados de paz están firmados por todos los dioses lo que significa que no habrá guerras. –explicó Kanon a Milo.

—¿A quién le dices idiota copia de segunda? —reprochó Kanon.

—A mi hermano no le digas así, puede que sea esclavo de otro dios, traidor, no tan guapo como yo, copia de segunda, pero; ¡nunca va a tener la armadura de géminis!

—¡Oye! –respondió el aludido.

—¡Que se callen dije! –exigió la joven ya harta de las discusiones.

—Si me permite señorita, estoy a favor de la orden que ha dado aunque no haya tenido que ver.

—Opino igual que Mu. –dijo Shura.

—Yo digo que…Hagan lo que quieran. –expreso con completo desinterés el doceavo caballero.

—Pues si se hará, que se haga. Que alce la mano el que apoye la tontería que propuso Athena –dijo Saga y siete de sus compañeros levantaron la mano; Afrodita, Mu, Aldebarán, Shura, Shaka, Dohko, Aioros. –listo, somos ocho contra cinco, nos vamos al infierno o a donde nos vayan a mandar.

—No irán con mi tío, bueno sería al inframundo, pero él no los quiere ver ni en pintura.

Los perdedores hicieron muecas al ver que la mayoría accedió a aceptar el castigo y no les quedó de otra más que preguntar de qué manera se organizaría todo.

—¿Y exactamente, con cuantas personas vamos a estar?

—¿Son todas mujeres? Si son mujeres que mejor. —expresó Milo.

—Vamos a dividirlos, no van a estar los trece juntos. Son cinco personas que accedieron a tenerlos como inquilinos, en cinco ciudades diferentes; Volvogrado, Tokio, Portland, Sydney y Marsella.

Los ojos de algunos brillaron al escuchar los nombres de los lugares, y pedían a gritos interiormente estar en la ciudad que siempre quisieron visitar. Aioros rezaba por ir a Rusia, Saga solo quería deshacerse de su hermano por un buen rato, Aldebarán soñaba con ir a Tokio, Shura se desvanecía por ir a Marsella, Afrodita casi se ponía de rodillas a jurarle a Athena que lo eligiera para ir a Sydney. Pero Shion terminó sacando una caja, explico que contenía trece canicas de cinco colores diferentes y según las fueran sacando así se conformarían los grupos.

Los trece hombres se reunieron tal cual equipo de deportes formando un circulo y no se decician por quien iba ser el primero en pasar.

—Yo no quiero ser el primero.

—No creas que eres el único Mu, pero te toca a ti por ser el primer guardián.

Y entre que discutían Afrodita se escabulló de ellos y sacó su canica, que fue violeta, Shion lo registró y luego pasó Aioros a quien le tocó una de color amarillo, y sucesivamente fueron sacando las canicas hasta que todos pasaron, mientras Athena estaba en su trono viendo la escena ya más tranquila luego del enojo que le hicieron pasar.

—Bien, hemos terminado, los equipos quedaron así. Shura, Death Mask y Dohko iran a Japón con Kipre Tawara, fotógrafa profesional, Milo, Aioria y Mu van a ir a Marsella con Janice Dussere, quien es decoradora de interiores y diseñadora de modas. A Aldebarán y a Aioros les toca ir a Sydney para convivir con Vitalia Turner, ilustradora de comics, Kanon, Camus y Shaka conocerán al escritor Gavrik Kaitsev, tienen suerte chicos. Y finalmente, Saga y Afrodita viajaran a Portland a pasarla con Jean Van Slyke.

Pueden retirarse y comenzar a empacar sus cosas, ya se están tramitando los documentos necesarios para el viaje, parten en una semana.

Y así fue como comenzó el embrollo, a algunos los dejo consternados, a otros decepcionados, y a otros no les importo en lo mínimo.

—Bueno, al menos conoceré el mundo de los frikis. –comentó Death Mask a Afrodita cuando bajaban al templo de Piscis.

—Y yo voy a ir a Estados Unidos con el idiota de Saga, vaya suerte la que me tocó. —se quejó el sueco.

Shura y Aioros se dirigían a sus templos, ambos decepcionados por no haber tenido suerte de ir al lugar donde querían.

—Me lleva, y yo que quería conocer al escritor ese, ni idea de quien sea pero debe ser famoso.

—Quien sabe, yo solo sé que con el maestro Dohko todo estará bien.

Y el referido venía vociferando "!Si, por fin algo de libertad!" de la emoción a todo pulmón mientras corría hacia su templo.

—O puede que no lo esté…

En el templo de géminis los hermanos discutían, de nuevo por los arreglos de las ciudades.

—Te cambio Portland por Volgogrado, ¿Si Kanon?

—Sí, claro; Luego de cómo me "defendiste" –ironizó el gemelo menor con marcada molestia.

—Vamos, fue solo una pequeña broma, sabes que eres mi hermano preferido.

—Ajá, pequeña broma, ¿Cómo la de aquel día en el mercado verdad?

.

Ese martes que bajaron al pueblo a comprar la despensa los gemelos venían en completa seriedad, no se molestaron en todo el camino, ninguna broma, ningún insulto, platicaron amenamente y hasta se contaron un par de chistes, pero en cuanto llegaron al mercado, a Saga se le ocurrió hacerle una broma a su gemelo.

—Voy a ver de aquel lado si están los arándanos que quiero, regreso ¿vale?

—Como veas, aquí voy a quedarme.

El mayor daba y daba vueltas, no se le ocurría nada que hacer para molestar, hasta que vio una pequeña botella de aceite y la compró. Luego de pagarla la abrió y en la calle roció un poco de su contenido. Vio que su hermano ya venía y entonces fue cuando todo pasó.

—¡Kanon, aquí tienen arándanos! –le grito Saga y señaló un sitio cercano al lugar donde rego aceite.

El menor corrió y como si fuera visión en cámara lenta Kanon resbaló y lo que en un principio fue una sonrisa para Saga se fue convirtiendo en unas muecas de "la regué por completo." Su hermano se tropezó, rodó, paso a traer a una señora, tiró el puesto de verduras, siguió rodando, se oían sus quejidos de dolor y la gente veía como su cara quedaba embarrada de jitomates aplastados, el pobre seguía rodando sin compasión llevándose entre sí las compras de varias señoras y su ropa termino manchada de un sinfín de frutas y vegetales, hasta que chocó contra una pared y todos los afectados le miraban con ira, y el que no sabía ni dónde meterse, y Saga desde lo alto de la calle estaba estupefacto ante lo que había provocado, y al notar la mirada de venganza de su hermano se echó a correr.

Kanon se levantó como pudo, y se limpió la cara, y se apuró a alcanzar a Saga pese a los insultos de las personas y el otro al ver que lo seguía corría aún más rápido. Entre la persecución de los hermanos un chico se acercó al caballero de Leo, quien recientemente había llegado al pueblo a buscar algo para su novia.

—Señor, ¿puede ayudarme en algo por favor?

—Por supuesto, dime en que.

Y lo condujo a su domicilio donde le explico que tenía problemas con su televisor, y Aoiria ya no podía negarse ya que había aceptado y ahí estaba como si fuera un reparador de electrodomésticos. Un rato más tarde ya había terminado de arreglar lo que pidió, pues además de la tele el chico quiso que le arreglaran más de sus cosas.

—Listo chico, son diez euros.

—¿Diez euros? Óigame no, como cree que le voy a pagar, usted debe dar un servicio a la comunidad gratuito que para eso le pagan en el santuario.

—Mira mequetrefe, ya te arregle la tele, el cable, tu refri, tu cochina estufa que se ve que no limpias desde la época de los dinosaurios, tu computadora de milenio pasado, y fíjate que te estoy cobrando barato. Además mi jefa es una tacaña de primera que lo que nos da no nos alcanza ni para comprar una mendiga cena decente, así que págame.

El muchacho se metio las manos a los bolsillos y de ellos saco un clip, un pedazo de servilleta, una palomita rancia, del otro sacó una carta de su novia, una bolsa de "polvo estelar", sus llaves y un celular novia más resistente que su armadura.

—Neh, no tengo dinero, ahorita no joven. —se burló de él el chico.

La respuesta enfureció al león que le dieron ganas hasta de llevarse el refri a falta de uno en su templo, pero se contuvo y volvió a pedirle con amabilidad que le pagara.

—Eh chico, hablo en serio, necesito plata para comprarle algo a mi novia, así que saca el dinero y todo estará bien.

—Ya le dije que no tengo dinero, y aunque tuviera no le pagaría, que Athena se lo pague buen hombre.

—Si te digo que apenas y nos da dinero, malagradecido.

Aioria salió de la casa del chico muy enojado a tal grado que azotó la puerta y apretó los puños.

—Hijo de puta, ya va a ver algún día, solo porque tengo que comprarle algo a Marín no me voy a meter con él.

—¡No se enoje señor gato! ¡Le van a saltar las pulgas!

Y esa última frase hizo que el león sacara las garras. Ese martes fue el camino a la perdición de la orden dorada.

—Camus, te dije que no le hicieras caso al tipo loco ese.

—Tú no entiendes Milo, él dijo que los libros de Kant son basura, y, ¡nadie llama basura al libro de Crítica de la razón pura o de la razón práctica! —Exclamó muy irritado el francés—eso es un sacrilegio, Kant debería estar revolcándose en su tumba por tal comentario.

Milo, quien no entendía a lo que se refería su amigo, no sabía que decirle para calmar su enojo, no es que fuera un tonto pero sus conocimientos eran de otra área y Camus que era el "geek" del santuario sabía de todo y superarlo en un debate era como intentar ganarle una guerra a Athena.

—Tranquilo, —le puso una mano en el hombro. —fue solo un mal momento.

El séptimo guardián iba a decir otra cosa cuando uno de los alumnos del señor con el que discutió Camus llego de manera inesperada.

—Usted se cree mucho solo porque pertenece al ejército de Athena, si no fuera así, solo sería otro bueno para nada en el mundo, ni que fuera tan importante congelar cosas.

Si Camus antes estaba enojado, ahora con más razón, nadie podría decirle que era un bueno para nada, ni que sus técnicas fueran inútiles.

—Serás un malcriado –y entonces le lanzó una brisa muy fría que hizo temblar al niño.

—¡Camus! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! Shion te va a sermonear —regañó Milo boquiabierto y a la vez nervioso. —¿Te das cuenta en qué clase de traba te metiste?, mira como quedó el pobre temblando de frío.

Esa era la tercera razón por el castigo, pero aún faltaba como descubrieron que el italiano endeudó a Shion por sus apuestas perdidas, y a Afrodita por poner algunas cosas a su nombre sin que este se diera cuenta. De no haber sido porque el sueco fue al banco a revisar su estado de cuenta no se habría enterado.

—Señor, usted tiene una deuda de más de diez mil euros, y además hay más cargos de una empresa de electrodomésticos y de un bar a su cuenta, los plazos para pagar se están venciendo y podrían demandarle por no pagar en el tiempo establecido.

A Afrodita se le cayó la cara de felicidad y orgullo que siempre presumía, se puso pálido, la sonrisa se le borró dando lugar a una muy forzada para evitar una mala imagen de sí mismo, y se enojó tanto que quiso lanzarle rosas a la pobre empleada.

—¿Esta segura que todo eso está a mi nombre? —Preguntó muy preocupado mordiéndose una de sus uñas. — Revise de nuevo por favor, debe haber algún error.

—¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Ollie Almstedt.

—Espere un momento, va a pasar con uno de nuestros gerentes financieros para explicarle su situación, puede tomar asiento.

Ollie pasó a la sala de espera y rezó a su diosa, cosa que nunca en su vida se le ocurrió, pero requería un poco de confianza; de que era un error y su dinero estaba en orden. A medida que las horas avanzaban sus dudas también aumentaban; miraba su reloj cada cinco minutos esperando a que le llamaran, se levantaba y daba pequeñas vueltitas para quitarse los nervios, de tanta agua que tomó iba consecutivamente al sanitario, y cuando quedaba a punto de marchar le convocaron.

—Bien, voy a explicarle su estado de cuenta y los cargos que tiene a su nombre.

El hombre carraspeo un poco y sacó una tres hojas llenas de de compras, recibos, facturaciones, entre otras cosas. Solo de ver Ollie quería que se lo tragara la tierra o regresar a Suecia aunque estuviera exiliado por tener un jardín con especies exóticas que metió de contrabando.

—Mire, aquí dice que usted sacó a crédito una cocina integral, con estufa, horno de microondas, tostador, nevera, extractor de jugos, cosas para la alacena, paquetes de copas, platos, cucharas, tenedores, cuchillos.

¿Quién en su mente se le ocurriría comprar eso? A él le gustaba cocinar pero no necesitaba tantas cosas y al escuchar el precio de todo aquello sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir en cualquier momento.

—¿Señor, se encuentra bien?—le dijo preocupado al ver a Ollie pálido y temblando un poco.

—No se preocupe, siga por favor.

—Como usted quiera. Los siguientes gastos son en en dos perfumes, uno de Giorgio Armani el Acqua di Gio y otro The One de Dolce & Gabbana.

Otra de las cosas que aparecen son un par de trajes de lujo, dos pares de zapatos, 6 corbatas, 10 botellas de vino, 4 de whisky, y 1 de tequila.

Finalmente un par de boletos par Sicilia el año que viene y una reservación en el Hard Rock Hotel de una semana. ¿Alguna duda señor...Ollie Almstedt?

—Sobre lo último, ¿a quienes están los nombres de los boletos y de la reservación?.

—Se trata de Anastassio De´Angelo.

.

Aquella noche Aioria no conciliaba el sueño luego de saber que iba a estar con su novia para celebrar su aniversario número diez de su noviazgo, apenas hacia una semana que fueron a la boda de Aiakos y Violate y le pareció algo tan curioso el matrimonio que quería ya comprometerse con ella.

Y su frustración fue tanta que no dejaba de dar vueltas en la cama, golpeando la pared, preguntándose a si mismo como iba decirle que no iba a estar para su aniversario y de que no podría darle la sorpresa de formalizar su relación.

—¿Tampoco has logrado dormir cierto? —Escuchó una voz que venía desde la entrada del templo de leo.

—¿Qué haces aquí bicho, acaso quieres que te de una golpiza?

—Solo quería saber cómo te encuentras, eso es todo. —Explicó al caballero de leo, suspiró y tomo asiento de frente a su compañero. —Camus está muy molesto conmigo.

—Y entonces vienes conmigo como si fuera segundo plato, ¿no?

—No quiero decir eso, bueno no lo llamaría así aunque de alguna forma es cierto.

Aioria frunció el ceño y apretó un puño listo para atacar pero se contuvo al notar la preocupación de Milo recorriendo todo su cuerpo y emitiendo un cosmos inusual en él.

—¿Qué te preocupa más que a mí? –estando más calmado quiso escuchar a Milo que tuvo la molestia de interesarse en él a horas de la madrugada.

—Escuche que van a privarnos de nuestro cosmos, seres humanos comunes y corrientes, n o sé que tan cierto sea pero creo que Shion debió decírnoslo, ¿no crees?

Leo se quedó dubitativo ante tal declaración, su cabeza daba vueltas con tantas cosas que habían pasado y que no iban a pasar.

—Preguntemos mañana, espero y sea solo un rumor. Regresa a tu templo que mañana vamos a empezar a dejar limpio nuestros templos y hacer equipaje.

Cuando venía bajando las escaleras se olvidó de que quería desahogarse del tema de Camus pero sería en otra ocasión. En el templo de Shaka percibió que este seguía despierto y meditando, el viejo maestro estaba practicando algunos movimientos y al notar que cruzo la casa de libra se limitó a darle un saludo con la mano.

Ya estando en su cama, se cambió la ropa y se acostó, miró al techo preguntándose si eso era realmente necesario y traería algún beneficio.

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capitulo**

 _De vuelta a Japón, el día tenía buen visto , de no ser porque Death Mask se enteró que tenía que trabajar para pagar todo lo que gastó, a diferencia de sus compañeros que no debían nada y podrían disfrutar de su dinero con tranquilidad, solo había un problema…_

 _—_ _¿Y de que se supone que vamos a trabajar? ¡En mi vida he hecho algo como eso!_

 _—_ _Pues…es gracioso que lo pregunte porque yo también necesito un empleo. —respondió indiferente su anfitriona al italiano._

 _—_ _¿Cómo? ¿Qué tú no tienes ya un empleo? —preguntó Shura consternado, ya que según él ella trabajaba en una agencia de fotografía._

* * *

 **NOTAS FINALES DEL CAPÍTULO**

 **Y ya traje el siguiente episodio, quizá no quedó tan gracioso como yo quería pero al final me sentí cómoda porque creo que quedó claro porqué los están castigando. Puede que haya hecho OOC con Saori, pero casi nadie la pone haciendo mano dura y quise darle un papel así que más tarde explicaré y no quede como algo sin fundamentos, y tambien voy a explicar cómo y de donde conoce Saori a sus amigos raros con los que mandó a vivir a sus esclavos, ejem caballeros.**

 **Muchas gracias a quienes siguen el fic y me dejaron review, creo que les conteste no recuerdo bien, pero cualquier cosa estoy a sus órdenes.**

 **Alhena, amiga, si estas leyendo esto, te lo dedico ^^, gracias por tu apoyo en este proyecto y los ánimos que me has dado, un abrazo.**

 **Se les aprecia mucho~ Con cariño su servidora Kimi :D**

 **PD. La canción que canta Ollie se llama "Me amo" del grupo "El cuarteto de nos". Cuando la escuche no pude evitar pensar en piscis haha, bueno ya c:**


	3. Como conseguir empleo (y no morir)

**Como conseguir empleo (y no morir en el intento)**

* * *

Por un momento Aioros pensó que iba a ser llevado a juicio, y recluido el resto de su vida para siempre en una horrible celda, lo bueno es que tendría comida gratis y no trabajar como negro para que Athena les pagara. Pero sus sueños de convertirse en el mafioso de la cárcel se acabaron cuando vio a Vitalia y Aldebarán yendo a traerlo.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Cómo dieron conmigo?

—Pensamos que estabas desaparecido y ya íbamos a ir a reportarte a la FEPADE.

—Y a los derechos de los animales. —Vitalia le dio un codazo a Aldebarán por su comentario. —Es broma amigo, preguntamos por ti y nos dijeron que le habías pegado a una vieja bruja.

—¿Y luego? ¿Ya me puedo ir? —preguntó ya desconsolado porque no iba a tener su suite en la cárcel y tendría que volver a su triste realidad.

—Por supuesto, fuimos a la gerencia y preguntamos porque nos dijeron que un chico había sido detenido, nos explicaron que pasó y no lo creíamos, Vitalia llamó a su amiga y nos dio un plan para amenazarlos y que te dejaran salir.

—¿De verdad hicieron eso? —se sorprendió por las palabras de Aldebarán. —¿Con que amenazaron, y por qué?

—Bah, no amenazamos a nadie. —le respondió decepcionada Vitalia. —Le pedimos que revisara las cámaras de seguridad y se dieron cuenta que la vieja mentía. Ahora vámonos que ya es tarde y no hemos comido.

Y los jóvenes salieron rumbo al área de comida del centro comercial, vieron que había un bufete a precio de ganga y decidieron pasar a comer ahí. Pasada media hora estaban sufriendo una terrible indigestión.

—No debí comer tanto, no puedo mover ni un musculo de mi bello cuerpo.

—Y eso que siempre tú comes bastante Aldebarán. Mírame a mí, estoy seguro que con esto voy a quedar obeso y cuando regrese no voy a caber en la armadura. —respondió Aioros que tenía una gran pila de platos frente a él y un postre sin terminar.

Vitalia no decía nada, no había comido así desde las escapadas en la universidad cuando Kipre iba a visitarla. Iba a levantarse pero no podía, ¿realmente había comido demasiado? Sí, lo doble que los chicos, para ella lo que ellos habían comido era poco, tenía la suerte de comer y no engordar, más no la de no sucumbir ante el mal del puerco.

—Me está dando sueñito. —dijo la chica dando un bostezo. —Ya vámonos antes de que me duerma aquí sentada.

Los chicos a cómo pudieron se levantaron, excepto Aldebarán que se atoró en la silla debido a su gran tamaño y tuvieron que ayudarlo a sacarlo, pero acabaron tirándolo y ni el mismo Aldebarán podía levantarse ahora del piso.

—¿Y si lo arrastramos con una grúa? —sugirió a manera burla Aioros.

—¿Crees que la grúa lo aguante? —la chica le siguió la corriente al griego, además que había congeniado bien con sus nuevos amigos.

—¡Oigan! ¡No me hagan bulliyng y ayúdenme a levantarme! —pidió desde el suelo tratando nuevamente de ponerse en pie. Era peor que cuando había luchado con los espectros, la comida sí que era peligrosa.

—Alde sin bullying no hay amistad, —le dijo Aioros— haber, dame tu mano y dale la otra a Vita y a la cuenta de tres jalamos.

La chica sostuvo la otra mano y no estaba segura de que eso fuera a funcionar, Aioros contó y jaló lo más fuerte que pudo cuando dijo "3" y milagrosamente Aldebarán estaba de pie. Luego de eso subieron al auto y llegaron a la casa a descansar, pero la noticia que les dio la chica les quitó el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente los dos hombres se levantaron antes de su anfitriona, y como agradecimiento prepararon ellos el desayuno y el almuerzo, desconocían si le gustaba la comida mediterránea característica de Grecia, pero Aioros se jactaba de ser un gran cocinero.

Vitalia se cambió la ropa luego de despertar y al bajar se sorprendió por ver todo preparado y limpio, incluso se habían tomado la molestia de limpiar su sala, y encontró a los dos caballeros esperándola para desayunar.

—No debieron tomarse tantas molestias chicos, esto es…

—Es lo menos que podemos hacer, mi madre siempre decía que hay que ser acomedidos en casa ajena. —le respondió Aioros con amabilidad.

—Espero que le guste el desayuno, puedo asegurar que Aioros es gran cocinero.

—Están siendo demasiado amables, ¿a qué se debe? —intuyó la joven.

—A nada en especial.

—Di la verdad Aldebarán. —lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Es cierto, no planeamos nada.

El desayuno transcurrió sin imprevistos y con total calma, lo que aumentaba las sospechas de la joven, o algo habían hecho o había pasado, y querían remendarlo, o en realidad estaban siendo amables.

—Muy bien, como saben, ayer les dije que…

—Ya no lo repitas, es eso lo que nos preocupa. —le dijo Aioros.

—Ni siquiera pude dormir, por eso me puse a limpiar. —contestó Aldebarán.

—Ah, así que era eso. Pues tengo un par de ideas.

—¿Qué clase de ideas? —se intrigó el griego.

—Aioros, tienes gran talento para la cocina, puedes conseguir un empleo como cocinero, y tu Aldebarán podrías ser guardia de seguridad.

—Pero no hablamos bien el idioma, con trabajo puedo decir un par de frases. —le comentó decepcionado el griego.

-Hay un restaurante griego que conozco, te recomendaré, lo prometo.

—¿Y yo como le haré señorita?

—Solo tienes que vigilar, es todo, no es gran cosa, y con el tamaño que tienes será aún más fácil. Me encargaré de que también labores en el restaurante. ¿Qué les parece?

—Me siento aliviado con eso, muchas gracias.

—Igual yo, por un momento pensé que tendría que hacer alguna cosa vergonzosa para ganar un poco de dinero.

—Estarán bien chicos, se los aseguro. Si no fuera por lo que hicieron esta mañana yo no habría tenido ese par de ideas.

Y así fue como iniciaría su aventura, lo que no sabían es que un desconocido vigilaba atentamente sus actividades, aún sin saber si era aliado o enemigo. ¿Les ayudaría a los jóvenes caballeros o interrumpiría las tareas encomendadas?

.

.

.

.

Por su parte en Rusia, Kanon estaba de ánimo al enterarse que había regresado el internet a la casa, y lejos de aburrirse había ganado la partida del juego de mesa. Se sentía realizado.

Al día siguiente Gavrik los llamó luego del desayuno para asignarle sus actividades, pues tenía que cumplir con lo dicho por Saori.

—Van a conseguir empleo. —anunció de sobresalto, cosa que les cayó como agua fría a los extranjeros. —Señor Camus, según los documentos que me enviaron tienes una licenciatura en literatura, además que habla muy bien el idioma ruso, le conviene un empleo como profesor.

—¿Hablas ruso? —preguntó sorprendido Kanon, pues todo el rato habían estado hablando en inglés y él ni en cuenta que Camus había hablado en ruso con anterioridad.

—Aprendí por mi alumno. —le contestó a su compañero. —Ya que he sido tutor no me vendría mal dar clases de literatura de verdad e iluminar a los ignorantes. —dijo lo último como si su futuro empleo fuera una misión divina.

—Está bien, hoy mismo preparas tus papeles. En cuanto a ti Kanon, Saori me dijo que has enseñado griego y tienes estudios en esa lengua, también darás clases.

—¿Kanon dando clases? ¿Eso cuando pasó? —comentó Shaka echándose a reír, no se imaginaba ni en sueños al gemelo menor como profesor.

—Pues pasó cuando tenía que enseñarle a Julián, a Bian, Eo, Kayza, Krishna e Isaac. Esperen, siento que me olvido de alguien, pero no se de quien. Ah, sí, también a Tethis.

—¿Fuiste maestro de los generales marinos y del propio Poseidón?

—Más bien niñero, yo soy mayor que todos ellos. Por cierto Camus, Isaac sigue resentido contigo, dice que me prefiere a mí.

Gabrik no entendía nada, ¿Qué era eso de que Kanon fue profesor de griego de Poseidón y otros tipos que obviamente no conocía? Y ¿Quién es Isaac y Hyoga? El pobre se sentía como el frijol en medio del arroz, más porque Camus y Kanon comenzaron a discutir que si Isaac quería más a uno, o que prefería al otro, o que había dicho esto de uno, pero un momento…El nombre de Hyoga se le hacía familiar, ¿Dónde lo había escuchado antes?

Sus memorias viajaran a cuando él tenía casi 7 años, de cuando su abuelo visitaba Japón y le llevaba con él, de cuando tenía que socializar y soportar de paso, a una Saori de 6 años que se portaba altiva con otros niños que vivían también en la mansión. La mayoría de las veces que iba ella siempre obligaba a alguno de ellos a que le hiciera de "a caballito" y ninguno quería, para sorpresa de él había uno que se ofrecía, la simple idea de someterse tal cual animal por capricho de una niña hacía que le diera escalofríos, y también lástima por el otro niño.

Eran tantos que no recordaba, y se portaban simpáticos con él pero a veces sentía que le atosigaban, quizá querían jugar con él futbol pero realmente no comprendía que querían. Y siempre se negaba y prefería esconderse o mirar desde lejos, hasta que conoció al otro niño que hablaba su mismo idioma.

—Yo les dije que era igual que Saori, arrogante y presumido, solo porque no somos de su clase nunca quiere jugar con nosotros, ah pero ellos nunca me escuchan. —balbuceó un Hyoga en ruso.

Gavrik, se encontraba a pocos metros de él y logro escucharlo, ¿se refería a él? Considerando que no había otro niño al que invitaran a jugar, sí, era él.

—¿Tú hablas ruso? —se acercó a Hyoga y le preguntó a secas.

—Por supuesto. —respondió amablemente y se sorprendió porque ese niño nunca les había hablado, solo hacía gestos de que "no" y era todo lo que sabía de él. —Un momento, ¿me estás hablando? ¿Por qué nunca quieres jugar futbol con nosotros?

—Yo no hablo japonés, soy ruso. ¿Ustedes quieren que juegue en su equipo? —preguntó tímidamente.

—Sí, siempre nos hace falta uno, por culpa de Jabu que hace caballito a Saori.

—No sé jugar, pero está bien.

Desde entonces ya no tenía que conformarse con aburrirse desde lejos, o escuchar como Saori le decía en un intento fallido de ruso sobre sus juguetes o alguna cosa de esas que le gustaban a la niña. Al regresar sus pensamientos a la situación actual intervino en la discusión de Camus y Kanon.

—Señor Camus, ¿usted nombró a un tal Hyoga verdad?

—Así es, él es mi alumno y es también el actual caballero de cisne, orgullosamente puedo decir que también ha portado mi armadura varias veces y que me quitó la vida. —dijo presumiendo a su alumno, pero lo último resultó extraño para todos.

—¿No es de casualidad rubio, de ojos azules y que no para de hablar de su mamá? —le preguntó de manera modesta.

—Ese mismo, ¿Por qué?

—Lo conozco desde que era un niño. Fue el primer amigo que hice luego de Saori, aún recuerdo cuando la visitaba, y recuerdo más al pobre niño que la montaba en caballito.

—¿Seiya? —inquirió Shaka, que sabía por medio de Shun que todos habían convivido con Saori en la mansión desde niños, y que los obligaba a jugar con ellos, pero no recordaba ciertas cosas.

—No, era el Seiya morado, no recuerdo su nombre. —le contestó Kanon, haciendo referencia a Jabu, que para él era el "Seiya morado" solo porque la armadura de unicornio era de dicho color.

—Ah, ya sé quién es. Entonces, ¿Saori desde niña era una abusadora y controladora? —dudo Shaka, pensando siempre en que su diosa habría sido un ángel en su infancia.

—Y caprichosa, siempre lo ha sido. —respondió Gavrik suspirando con aire de nostalgia, de alguna manera extrañaba esos días en los que solo eran unos niños, y no adultos con montones de obligaciones.

.

.

.

.

De vuelta a Japón, el día tenía buen visto , de no ser porque Death Mask se enteró que tenía que trabajar para pagar todo lo que gastó, a diferencia de sus compañeros que no debían nada y podrían disfrutar de su dinero con tranquilidad, solo había un problema…

—¿Y de que se supone que vamos a trabajar? ¡En mi vida he hecho algo como eso!

—Pues…es gracioso que lo pregunte porque yo también necesito un empleo. —respondió indiferente su anfitriona al italiano.

—¿Cómo? ¿Qué tú no tienes ya un empleo? —preguntó Shura consternado, ya que según él ella trabajaba en una agencia de fotografía.

La chica dio un largo suspiro entrecerrando los ojos y luego le contestó:

—Es una larga, larga, larga historia, que puedo resumir en que me despidieron hace una semana, y aun no sé dónde puedo conseguir empleo ni para mí ni para ustedes.

—Podríamos no sé…—trató de sugerir Dohko pero no se le ocurría nada viable, ya que todas sus ideas tenían que ver con usar sus cosmos, lo cual estaba prohibido. —Lo siento, pero no tengo ninguna idea buena.

Se sentaron a pensar en la sala pero seguían sin saber qué hacer, hasta que Death Mask tomó el periódico de ese día buscando en la sección de anuncios algo de donde pudieran trabajar, solo que las opciones disponibles le causaban escalofríos de solo leerlas. Que si cuidar niños, educar niños, o alguna cosa que tenía que ver con niños, cosa que quería evitar a toda costa.

Y fue cuando Shura prendió la televisión y un comercial llamó su atención.

—Oigan, vengan a ver esto.

"Los ganadores obtendrán un premio cien millones de yenes en efectivo…Solo tiene que llamar al número en pantalla es inscribirse junto con sus amigos, para más información consulte también la página web."

—¿Un concurso para TV? —preguntó Dohko intrigado. —¿Eso para qué?

—No lo sé, pero es buen dinero lo que van a dar. —le respondió Shura tratando de ser optimista.

—Se supone que hay que trabajar, eso no es un empleo. —le dijo el viejo maestro. —Además no sabemos de qué trata, solo vimos la última parte del comercial.

—Pero quienes participan tienen que hacer cosas, no te dan el dinero de a gratis. —comentó Death Mask. —Además, hay que ganar.

—No estoy seguro que eso sea trabajar.

—Ni lo piensen… —les dijo a modo de advertencia la chica.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? —preguntó haciéndose el inocente Anastassio.

—Conseguirán trabajos de verdad y punto.

—Conseguiremos, a usted también le hace falta un empleo. —le recordó Dohko.

—O en todo caso moriremos en el intento. —finalizó Shura.

—Si no conseguimos empleo propongo entrar en el concurso, alce la mano quien me apoye. —Y todos alzaron la mano.

—¿Por qué levantó la mano señorita Tawara?

—Shura, dijo que si no conseguimos, esa será nuestra última oportunidad. —y puso su mano a modo de promesa.

Los demás hicieron lo mismo y lo juraron, si no conseguían un empleo decente, entrarían al concurso, no importa qué clase de cosas vergonzosas tendrían que hacer, conseguirán el dinero.

Curiosamente ese mismo día en la tarde decidieron inscribirse.

—Ya está hecho chicos.

—Muy bien, ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

—Bueno, acabo de imprimir las bases del concurso, y no hubo problema con sus nacionalidades, ni con el idioma, ya que yo les traduciré todo. ¿Estan de acuerdo?

Asintieron todos.

—Muy bien, en la primera fase del programa cada equipo hará bromas pesadas a la gente y un equipo de camarógrafos del programa registrara el hecho en vivo y directo.

—¿Bromas cómo?...

—Maestro serían cosas como ponerle pasta dental a las galletas oreo, o cebollas cubiertas de caramelo haciéndolas pasar por manzanas, o hasta la broma de la bolsa de harina diciendo que es droga. —le respondió el italiano.

—Si, esas cosas, por cierto Shura, anótalas, hacer eso sería fantástico. —ordenó la chica y prosiguió. — Y solo pasan a la segunda ronda los que tengan más puntos y así, ya saben.

—¿De qué trata la segunda ronda? —preguntó Anastassio.

—Hay que bailar en grupo. ¿Alguno de ustedes es bueno en baile?

—Si a bailar le llamas tener dos pies izquierdos y pisar a la gente mientras lo haces, entonces sí, sí sé bailar. —dijo el italiano totalmente desvergonzado.

—¿El Flamenco cuenta?

—Si cuenta Shura, pero dudo que nos pongan ese tipo de baile para el concurso. ¿Usted maestro Dohko?

—La única danza que conozco es la de la batalla.

—Bieen, creo que tendremos que practicar con eso. Qué bueno que tengo el wii y un videojuego de baile. Bueno, la tercera ronda es sorpresa, y quien sabe qué tipo de cosas haremos.

—¿Cuándo inicia el concurso Tawara-san?

—Tenemos una semana para prepararnos Shura-kun. —le dijo en tono dulce y aniñado.

—Ahora todos hablamos como japoneses, kawai desu nya nya nya —imitaba Anasstasio con voz falsa. —Y luego todos se pondrán diademas con orejas de gato y cantaran canciones de Kyary Pamyu Pamyu.

—No…Pero sería gracioso que lo hicieras para el programa, anota también eso Shura.

—¿Qué les parece la broma del bautizo?

—Pero aquí no hay iglesias Shura, solo templos, igual contémplalo por cualquier cosa.

—Yo tengo una, pero no sé si sea tan graciosa.

—Hable ahora o calle para siempre Maestro Dohko.

—Pues se trata de….

Todos escucharon atentamente la idea de Dohko y todos sonrieron como si eso fuese un plan maléfico, y aseguraban según ellos el pase a la segunda ronda, que el concurso aún no iniciaba pero ellos estaban ya metidos al cien, solo que también ellos estaban siendo fichados…

.

.

.

.

Jean tenía las cosas complicadas, el acababa de conseguir un empleo, cosa que no le costó mucho porque sirvió que lo recomendaran, el problema ahora era ¿Qué iba a poner a hacer a esos dos que tenía en su casa? Lo poco que sabía de Saga es que tenía buena habilidad para el liderazgo, y que Ollie era botánico. Su cabeza daba vueltas desde esa mañana, ni había desayunado, de no ser porque Saga le ofreció una taza de café.

—Gracias, había olvidado que tenía que hacer esto.

—No es bueno saltarse el desayuno. ¿Hay algún problema?

No uno, sino dos problemas, pero no podía decírselo, así que lo más calmado que pudo le explicó la situación a Saga.

—Entonces Ollie y yo tenemos que conseguir empleos, y tu inicias a trabajar la semana que viene, y….

Saga no pudo terminar su frase, pues Ollie llegó felizmente a avisarles que había conseguido empleo:

—Jean, suponía lo del empleo, así que me he adelantado y desde antes de venir envié mi currículo a varias empresas pero…

—¿Cuál es el pero señor plantitas? —refunfuñó Saga celoso de que él no se adelantó a la idea de conseguir un trabajo.

—Lo único que conseguí es como jardinero y en una florería por las tardes. —anunció orgullosamente.

—Algo es algo, además, pareces contento con eso, te agradezco mucho el apoyo que pones. —le comentó Jean entre que medio comía y medio terminaba de arreglar sus papeles.

—¿Desde cuándo tú hablas inglés Ollie? —le preguntó Saga, pero usando su nombre verdadero, cosa que rara vez hacía.

—Mi querido Saga, —le decía mientras puso una mano en su hombro—además del griego, sueco e italiano, obvio, si no como habría conseguido trabajar.

Pasado medio día, Jean se comunicó a su trabajo, y consiguió algo para Saga, pero temía como lo tomará. Despues de meditarlo, como siempre hacía, lo llamo:

—Saga, tengo una noticia para ti.

—¿Ha conseguido algo para mi cierto?

Jean asintió.

—Pero puede que no me guste…

—Exacto. Lo único que pude conseguir para ti es como personal de limpieza, no harías mucho y es medio turno, suficiente para ti supongo.

Que más le quedaba, no se había preparado, no había tomado en cuenta las consecuencias de sus actos, en fin, a Saga no le quedo de otra que aguantarse, al menos personal de limpieza sonaba menos feo que "barrendero". Incluso se sentía humillado, quien diría que pasaría de Patriarca, caballero dorado a un simple empleado de limpieza. Si su hermano se enterase se reiría a montones, sería la burla del Santuario, menos mal que solo Jean, Ollie y él lo sabían.

—Saga, Saga, ay contigo compañero mío. Anímate que cualquier trabajo por pequeño que sea es digno. —trato de alentarlo Ollie al enterarse.

—Era eso o ser fontanero, —respondió Jean. —y dudo que eso te haya gustado más.

—Personal de limpieza está mucho mejor. —dijo aliviado. —¿Cuándo empezamos?.

—Yo empiezo dentro de tres días, la florería queda cerca de aquí según Google Maps. —anunció Ollie. —Y el jardín que tengo que cuidar es el del edificio donde Jean trabaja.

—Hiciste buenas elecciones, te felicito por ello.

—Gracias Jean, pero ¿dónde trabajará Saga?

—En el edificio donde trabajaré yo claro.

—Entonces los tres estaremos en el mismo lugar…

—Así es, no me puedo arriesgar a que algo les pase, aunque puedan defenderse, no crean que no sé acerca de ustedes.

—¿Qué tanto sabes de nosotros? —le inquirió Saga.

—Lo suficiente como para saber que si pierdes el control serías muy peligroso, y por el momento, ni Ollie, ni yo queremos ver esa faceta tuya, y a tu Diosa tampoco le complacería eso.

—Una pregunta más, ¿Cuánto tiempo durará todo esto?

—Esto no depende de mí, sino de Athena, ella es quien maneja todo, yo solo cumplo órdenes.

.

.

.

.

En Marsella el día de campo que Janice había planeado se arruinó por completo, el clima estaba fatal y hasta la luz se había ido. Menos mal les quedaba gas y prendieron la chimenea, hacía bastante frío y por mucho que quisieran salir a disfrutar del paisaje, tendrían que quedarse dentro, cosa que hicieron.

—Quería decírselos esto hoy mismo, pero bajo otra situación. —anunció la pequeña mujer de largo cabello rojo.

—Díganos señorita Janice.

—Déjeme adivinar, Saori quiere que consigamos empleo. —se adelantó Milo.

—Y también quiere que le ayudemos a usted y no estemos de flojo. —completó Aioria.

—Y de paso que aprendamos a ganarnos el pan de cada día.

—Correcto, ¿cómo lo saben chicos?

—Era predecible, más predecible que los best sellers juveniles. — rió Aioria. —Además estamos dispuestos a hacer lo que sea, yo necesito dinero urgentemente.

—¿Lo que sea?

—Sí. —dijeron los tres al unísono.

—¿Están seguros que harían lo que sea? —preguntó de nuevo la joven, esta vez con la voz más seria.

—Bueno, yo preferiría elegir mi empleo. —intercedió Mu.

—¿Y ustedes dos?

—Acepto cualquier cosa que no ponga en ridículo mi orgullo y dignidad. —respondió Milo.

—Bueno, a mí sí me urge, estoy en quiebra, yo si haré lo que sea.

—Muy bien, entonces Mu, tu elegirás tu empleo y yo dispondré de ustedes dos, solo espero que no se arrepientan.

Santuario de Atenea, Grecia.

El Patriarca Shion se encontraba poniendo orden, desde que los caballeros de habían ido y las casas habían quedado vacías, dispuso que Seiya y sus amigos, véase Hyoga, Shiryu, Shun e Ikki, cuidarán los templos, puesto que algunos de ellos estaban destinados a ser parte de la siguiente generación era lo menos que podían hacer.

Se dirigió entonces a revisar que ellos cumplieran con sus obligaciones, el camino de rosas de Piscis a la cámara del Patriarca se notaba un poco marchitado, ya se encargaría de comunicarse con Ollie para resolver eso, cruzo la casa de Piscis y llegó a Acuario, donde se supone estaría Hyoga, pero no lo veía por ningún lado.

—!Hyoga! —gritaba el patriarca, buscando al joven. Hasta que lo encontró sumido en su cama medio dormido con los auriculares puestos. —Levántate muchacho. —y empezó a sacudirlo para que despertara.

—Unos minutos más maestro, por favor —balbuceaba el muchacho aún medio dormido, hasta que sintió un pellizco y se sobresaltó. —!Ay! ¿Quién está ahí? —y se encontró con el Patriarca Shion frente a él.

—¿Pero que son estas horas que estás durmiendo? Andando, que vamos por tus demás compañeros.

—Sí, señor, ya voy, disculpe…

—Nada de disculpas, date prisa.

Ambos se dirigieron lo más rápido que pudieron a la casa de Sagitario, donde se suponía que estaría Seiya, pero tampoco lo encontraron, así que recorrieron las demás casas, hasta que llegaron a Aries, donde encontraron a Seiya, Shun y Shiryu dialogando con una mujer, que venía acompañada de un pequeño niño.

—Mi señor, no pudimos mandar a nadie a avisar la llegada de la Diosa Hera y su hijo Ares. —anunció Shun al ver llegar al Patriarca,

Shion sorprendido por la presencia de la Diosa, se acercó a ella a recibirla, pero fue ella quien dirigió la palabra primero:

—¿Así es como me recibe mi hijastra? ¿Con un montón de inútiles que no son capaces de advertir mi llegada?

—Mi señora, como usted sabe, la orden dorada no está en el Santuario, y los guerreros que le han recibido ocupan sus puestos en los templos provisoriamente.

—Exijo ver a Atenea ahora mismo. —dijo la diosa desesperada.

—Mamá, tengo sed. —dijo el niño que venía a su lado.

—Andando Patriarca, que mi hijo el príncipe Ares necesita descanso y alimentos.

Shion ordeno a los guerreros de bronce Seiya y Shiryu cuidar los templos, mientras él junto con Hyoga y Shun guiaban a los dioses hacia el templo principal.

—¿Mamá, estos son los guerreros que derrotaron al tío Hades y al tío Poseidón?

—Se supone que son ellos, pero no son más que unos mozos. —le dijo tajante la diosa. —No sé cómo tu padre se enorgullece tanto de tu hermanastra.

—¿Vamos a tardar en llegar? —preguntó el niño a Shion, quien no podía creer que era Ares, muy tranquilo para su característica personalidad agresiva.

—Un poco mi señor, apenas vamos a llegar a la casa de Tauro.

Pero tanto la diosa como el hijo eran desesperados y si no era ella la que preguntaba si ya iban a llegar era el hijo, lo que estaba hartando a Shion, deseaba usar su tele transportación pero no era tan poderosa como para usarla con los dioses.

Cuando llegaron, Shion les hizo sentar y ordenó a Shun que dijese a Tatsumi sobre la llegada de los dioses, entre tanto ofreció vino a la diosa y agua al aún niño Ares.

—¿Puedo saber el motivo de su imprevista visita mi señora? —preguntó a la diosa.

—No es asunto tuyo, quiero platicar personalmente con mi hijastra. ¿Tardará en llegar?

—Aquí estoy Hera, lamento la tardanza. —dijo Athena al llegar. —Shion, ya puedes retirarte, gracias por escoltarlos hasta aquí.

Shion se retiró y dejo solos a los dioses, debía tratarse de algo importante para que Hera llegase sin avisar y trayendo a su hijo. Pero su pregunta era ¿Porque Ares era un niño? La última vez que lo vio tenía la apariencia física de un adulto joven, pero como buena persona que era, no se entrometería en asuntos que no eran suyos.

La charla entre dioses no duró mucho, y cuando todo terminó Saori buscó a Shion rápidamente, quien acudió muy pronto.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarla alteza?

—Tenemos un problema.

—¿De qué se trata? —notó que solo el niño se había quedado y no había rastro de la diosa. —¿Donde esta Hera?

—Se ha marchado, les dije a Shun y a Hyoga que la escoltaran, ha dejado a Ares a mi cuidado.

—Ese es el problema, ¿cierto?

La diosa asintió.

A Shion le dieron ganas de jalarse los cabellos, primero la orden dorada hacía de las suyas, aunque no todos, pero decidieron que castigaría a los 12, 13 con el gemelo menor, y ahora Hera venía y dejaba a su hijo así como si nada, ¿que seguía? ¿Perséfone de visita pidiendo consejo para su matrimonio con Hades? ¿Hermes de nuevo? ¿Más reclamos de Artemisa? Oró a Zeus para que nada más pasara, y mientras ellos dos hablaban el niño se había esfumado de la estancia.

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo** **capítulo**

 _—¿Cómo te va, señor Peludo? —dijo a su amigo, refiriéndose a él como la mascota de la tienda, señor Peludo._

 _—Cierra la boca bicho, déjame en paz. —le respondió enojado el otro._

 _—¿A que debes tener mucho calor verdad? Qué lástima por ti, en el área de insectos tienen aire acondicionado, no sufro como tú._

 _—¡Cállate ya! —le gritó muy molesto el león. —Solo porque tu novio francés te haya enseñado su idioma no significa que seas mejor que yo._

* * *

 **RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS….**

 **Bueno, contestó por aquí a los anónimos que me dejaron tan lindos reviews c:**

 **Drako: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, trato de no hacer tanto OoC ya que eso es pecado mortal(?) y les vienen situaciones de todo tipo a nuestros dorados y no dudes que los gemelos van a sufrir xDDD, bueno todos sufrirán de algún modo, no dudes que continuaré esta historia siempre que mi salud me lo permita.**

 **Guest 1: Siiii, es que me era imposible no poner la famosa frase "Ahora no joven", y pensé que le quedaba bien a Aioria xDDD, espero que disfrutes este episodio. Lamento la tardanza.**

 **Luca: Espero haberte complacido en este episodio, con una corta aparición pero tenía que poner a los no tan niños de bronce xD, era justo y necesario.**

 **Guest2: Le voy a meter protones, neutrones, electrones, es más, ¡toda la tabla periódica! No actualizo pronto por mi estado de salud, pero tengo muchaaas cosas para este fic, que espero les gusten a todos**

 **Gggg123: Es como dicen, buena historia, le faltan espíritus chocarreros pero buena historia xDDD, no dudes que más adelante habrá una que otra pelea e.e, gracias por tu review.**

 **Y bueno, como último anuncio, creo que contesté por privado a todos los que tienen cuenta, si no, mil disculpas, también gracias a los que marcaron como favorita esta historia y a los que le dieron follow, gracias Melissia por tus consejos, y espero que este capítulo te agrade, y gracias también por marcar favorito . Dedico este episodio a mi amiga TepucihuatlShun, espero que te agrade. En general gracias a todos por su gran apoyo para que pueda continuar este pequeño proyecto. Lo agradezco de corazón ya que estoy delicada de salud y eso no me permite actualizar como yo quiero, pero cuando estoy bien lo hago, así que gracias por todos esos mensajes de aliento que me dejan, los aprecio muchísimo.**

 **PD. La Fepade es una institución de delitos electorales en México, es un chiste bastante popular xD, lo usan para muchas cosas LOL**

 **Y Ares va a causar muchooos problemas a los chicos de bronce ewe. Si preguntan porque es un niño, más tarde lo sabrán.**

 **Se despide Kimi~**


	4. Sobreviviendo, Parte 1

**Sobreviviendo en el mundo real. Parte 1**

* * *

Ares había salido corriendo de la estancia en cuanto Shion y Athena estaban distraídos hablando entre ellos, el niño bajo las escaleras hasta encontrarse con el rosal que estaba desde la casa de Piscis hasta la cámara del patriarca, y entonces se le ocurrió que podría divertirse ahí un rato.

Comenzó a arrancar las flores y a esparcirlas, a algunas las pisoteó e hizo un espacio para poder echarse, y se acostó y hacía como angelitos de nieve, pero sobre las rosas. Solo que más tarde sentía una horrible comezón y estaba poniéndose hinchado. Para su suerte uno de los caballeros de bronce lo encontró.

—¿Pero qué hiciste niño? —localizó Shun al pequeño Ares metido en los rosales.

—Pensé que podría jugar entre las flores, pero ahora el cuerpo me pica mucho. —el niño se rascaba con fiereza los brazos que sentían que le ardían.

—Esas rosas son venenosas, rápido ven conmigo, tenemos que darte un antídoto.

—¿Antídoto? —el niño se había asustado. —¿Por qué, que tienen esas rosas?

—Esas rosas, —señaló Hyoga recién llegado—están ahí porque sirven como protección, el caballero de Piscis usa rosas envenenadas para atacar al enemigo.

El niño palideció, desde que Ares había vuelto a ser un niño de manera misteriosa había perdido sus poderes, excepto el de la fuerza física, pero junto con su adultez se habían ido sus conocimientos sobre sus hermanos y sus padres, solo recordaba a su madre, quien estaba con él cuando sucedió la transformación.

Athena y Shion estaban desesperados buscando a Ares, habían mandado a unos cuantos guardias en su búsqueda, pero no daban con él, hasta que vieron a Shun y a Hyoga con el niño en brazos, que se había desmayado durante el trayecto por las heridas que le causó las rosas.

—Su hermano se metió a jugar en el rosal del caballero de Piscis, miré como quedó.

El pequeño Ares tenía ya todo el cuerpo enrojecido y hasta con ampollas, Athena al acercarse a él y tocarle la frente notó que incluso tenía fiebre.

—Hay que atenderlo ya mismo, está muy débil. —la diosa estaba muy preocupada por ver así a su hermano.

—Disculpe la intromisión alteza, —dijo Hyoga—pero, ¿no se supone que los dioses son inmortales?

Pero fue Shun quien respondió a su amigo:

—Hyoga, si los dioses fueran inmortales, ¿no crees que no hubiéramos tenido que salvar a Athena como cinco veces? ¿Por qué no eres un caballero normal?

—Bueno ya, yo solo decía. —se quejó el ruso.

Los jóvenes acostaron al niño, que además tenía toda la espalda y el trasero lleno de espinas, si no hacían algo pronto se les iba a morir, y pobre de Athena, no quería imaginar los reclamos de su madrastra, pero la diosa no dejaría que eso pasara.

—Hay que hablar con Ollie, él debe tener un antídoto. —sugirió Shion.

—Maestro Shion, no quiero echar la sal, pero si Ollie tuviese un antídoto me lo habría dado cuando yo peleé con él.

Shun tenía razón, no había antídoto, o al menos el caballero de piscis no lo había desarrollado aún, todos andaban con cuidado cuando pasaban por los rosales, excepto el mismo Ollie que era inmune, ahora, ¿Cómo salvarían al pequeño e imprudente Dios de la Guerra?

Y entonces Athena pensó que era buena idea llamar a Afrodita y Apolo, a quien llamaba de cariño con su nombre humano; Louis. Alguna ayuda debían de prestar alguno de los dos para salvar la vida del pequeño Ares, si es que de verdad estaba en peligro.

.

.

.

Aioria estaba arrepentido de sus palabras, hacía ya tres días había iniciado a trabajar y sentía que no lo soportaría, pero debía ser fuerte, aunque no pudiera defenderse del ataque de los niños. El pobre, vestía una botarga de un perro ya que trabajaba en una tienda de mascotas; vistiendo la botarga y repartiendo volantes, a veces el dueño ponía música y Aioria tenía que bailar con todo y traje, lo que lo dejaba cansado. Además que las personas al verlo se carcajeaban porque apenas y podía moverse, aparte de que se caía y le costaba levantarse, lo peor es que nadie le ayudaba y hasta lo pateaban.

—Estúpido traje, me muero de calor. —se quejó el griego mientras se quitaba la parte superior de la botarga.

Milo, quien también trabajaba en la tienda de mascotas, ya que hablaba francés cortesía de Camus, era encargado de la sección de insectos, y como tenía descanso se acercó a saludar a su amigo.

—¿Cómo te va, señor Peludo? —dijo a su amigo, refiriéndose a él como la mascota de la tienda, señor Peludo.

—Cierra la boca bicho, déjame en paz. —le respondió enojado el otro.

—¿A que debes tener mucho calor verdad? Qué lástima por ti, en el área de insectos tienen aire acondicionado, no sufro como tú.

—¡Cállate ya! —le gritó muy molesto el león. —Solo porque tu novio francés te haya enseñado su idioma no significa que seas mejor que yo.

—Nadie está diciendo que seas mejor que yo, solo di a entender que tengo un mejor puesto. —le contestó Milo, desdeñoso y burlándose de Aioria.

Su subjefe, que no era otro más que Mu, al verlos discutir, decidió intervenir y poner fin a la discusión y los mandó a seguir a sus actividades. Mu también hablaba francés, durante su juventud había recorrido distintos lugares y países y aprendió distintos idiomas, menos mal que le gustaban los animales y el mismo fue quien se ofreció a trabajar en la tienda, y al notar que había dos puestos vacantes convenció al gerente de aceptar a sus amigos y lo consiguió.

Janice por su parte, trabaja en su atelier que quedaba a unos 15 minutos caminando de la tienda de mascotas, tenía que terminar de coser un par de trajes para un tal Julián Solo, que siempre acudía ahí a tomarse medidas y mandar a hacer su ropa, estaba ya más tranquila sabiendo que sus tres nuevos amigos habían conseguido empleo, y ella, al ser la encargada del atelier podía salir cuando quisiera. Daban casi las 5 de la tarde cuando decidió que era de comer, y se dirigió a la tienda.

Cuando se encontró frente a la tienda vio a Aioria vestido de perrito bailando al compás de la música, unos jóvenes frente a él grabándolo e incitándolo a bailar más rápido, incluso le habían puesto la canción "Fantastic Baby" del grupo "BIGBANG", pero ella notó que el griego ya no podía, pues cayó al piso de tantas vueltas que dio, y los muchachos en vez de ayudarlo a levantarlo se reían aún más, pero se retiraron en cuanto vieron a la chica acercándose al hombre de la botarga.

Janice ayudó a Aioria a levantarse y a quitarle la parte superior, el pobre sudaba, Milo quien se dio cuenta, llevó un banco y sentaron a su amigo, que se sentía mareado.

—¿Estás bien Aioria? —preguntó la joven al ver casi pálido al griego.

—Aioria, contesta, ¿todo bien? —sacudió Milo a su amigo al ver que no respondía.

Pero Aioria estaba tan mareado que terminó agarrando la cabeza de la botarga y vomitó dentro de ella.

—Sí, mucho mejor. —respondió el muchacho, limpiándose la baba con la mano.

Janice y Milo pusieron cara de asco, y la chica le ofreció un pañuelo para limpiarte.

—Aioria, al jefe no le va a gustar esto.

—Y a mí qué, yo lo que quiero es irme —dijo exasperado. —Odio este empleo.

Para cuando Mu llegó encontró a Aioria embarrado de vómito y a Janice y Milo tratando de saber qué hacer. Al verlo llegar le explicaron a Mu lo que había sucedido.

—Tal vez podamos llevarlo a casa, ha terminado su turno. —sugirió el tibetano. — ya casi termina el mío, y el tuyo Milo?

—También termina en un par de horas, ¿cómo le hacemos?

Janice, quien en su atelier tenía su propia habitación en su oficina personal pensó que podía llevarse a Aioria, en lo que todos se reunían.

—Yo puedo ayudar, vendrás conmigo Aioria, y cuando terminen sus turnos búsquenme en el atelier para irnos juntos a casa.

Y así lo hicieron. Milo y Mu se quedaron más tranquilos respecto a la situación de su amigo, pero encontrarían la manera de explicar porque se había vomitado dentro de la botarga y lo de los niños maldosos.

Entretanto Janice llegó con Aioria, le ofreció ducharse y ropa limpia que les pidió cargar por precaución y así lo hizo. Para cuando león terminó de bañarse y cambiado la joven estaba leyendo un libro, al verlo salir le preguntó:

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Ya más tranquilo, gracias por preguntar.

—Tu novia debe estar preocupada por ti—comentó la chica angustiada. —¿Ya le avisaste?

Aioria había olvidado hacerlo, se sentía tan estresado que no tenía manera ni palabras para decirle a Marín lo que sucedía, además; ¿cómo sabía Janice que tenía pareja?

—No quiero preocuparla, además se quedó enojada cuando le dije que tuve que irme y venir aquí. —hizo una pausa y dio un largo suspiro. — Casi hacemos un año de relación y estamos pensando en casarnos; pero no tengo dinero suficiente.

—¿Se llama Marín verdad? Saori me contó sobre ella hace meses, cuando nos vimos en una reunión. —explicó Janice. —Yo llevo 7 años de noviazgo con Louis, aunque no le caigo bien a su melliza Diane, pero es con Louis Emerick Dieudonné con quien voy a casarme algún día. —afirmó la joven.

Aioria se quedó sorprendido, ¿7 años de relación y aún sin prometerse? Eso parecía extraño, no quiso ser entrometido pero le cuestionó a la chica:

—¿Por qué no lo han hecho? ¿Te pone excusas o que es lo que sucede?

—Louis es médico cirujano, además tiene un club de arte con nueve mujeres, una de ellas me ayuda aquí mismo en el atelier, es un hombre con muchas responsabilidades. —le explicó con calma. —Además no hay prisa para casarnos, acabo de hacer 26 años, tiempo es lo que sobra.

Su conversación fue interrumpida cuando una chica de cabello rizado castaño, con una corona de flores sobre la cabeza entró a la habitación.

—Siento no pedir permiso Janice, pero el señor Sorrento acaba de llegar. —anunció Talía, quien ayudaba en el atelier a la novia de su amigo Louis.

Aioria conocía ese nombre, Sorrento, el shogun de la escama de Sirena; encargado de la protección del Pilar del Océano Atlántico Sur de Poseidón, ¿Qué tenía que hacer en Francia? ¿Estaría vigilándolos por orden de su dios, o era mera casualidad?

.

.

.

.

En Tokio, los chicos habían ensayado muy duro, entre ellos mismos se habían hecho un par de bromas, incluso las habían grabado y subido a youtube para ver como reaccionaba la gente, y hasta ahora iban bien, según ellos.

En una de las bromas, fueron a un ascensor y Shura, había ensayado sus diálogos en japonés a la perfección de forma que cuando subió al ascensor, que estaba lleno de gente, les dijo:

—Apuesto que a que se preguntan todos porque los reuní aquí hoy.

En el ascensor iba una ancianita, la misma que vivía un piso debajo de la casa de Kipre, una pareja, un ejecutivo con su secretaria y todos miraban asombrados al español por sus palabras.

—¿Así que no lo recuerdan eh? —y entonces sacó una bolsa de harina; haciéndola pasar por droga según él y dijo: —Se lo entregan al jefe. —y salió corriendo mientras el chico de la pareja había recibido la bolsa y pensó que era algo ilegal, lo que provocó que todos se asustaran y comenzaran a gritar.

Kipre, Dohko y Anastassio morían de la risa al ver a la gente, habían grabado todo, y Shura había hecho una actuación espectacular, y aunque la gente en los comentarios del video les decían que eran unos groseros, a ellos no les importó.

En otra de las bromas fueron al parque, y esta vez fue el turno de Anasstasio, a quien no le costó aprenderse sus palabras, y buscó a una pareja que serían las víctimas, cuando los encontraron, Shura y los otros se situaron cerca de la pareja, pero se escondieron un poco para que no notaran que estaban grabando.

Anastassio al ver que la pareja estaba ocupada entre caricias y besos, llegó corriendo y le gritó a la chica:

—¡Sabía que tenías otro! —fingió llorar gracias a la cebolla que se había frotado con anterioridad. —¡No me busques más! —y salió corriendo.

El chico al ver la escena, se sorprendió y dejó a la chica sola, quien se entristeció y comenzó a llorar amargamente.

Dohko y los demás al ver lo que habían causado, se acercaron a ella, y le dijeron que había sido solo una broma, y pidieron disculpas, pero la señorita arremetió contra Anastassio y lo golpeó con su bolso.

Al menos todo había quedado grabado, y en el video se veía también esa escena del italiano siendo correteado por la joven, lo que causó gracia a los espectadores.

Eso pasó durante tres días seguidos, luego de inscribirse al concurso, al cuarto día iniciarían a practicar el baile.

—Bien chicos, vamos a iniciar nuestro entrenamiento para bailar. —prendió su LCD de 34", que estaba conectada a una consola Wii. —Usaremos el videojuego Just Dance para practicar, será fácil. —Les mostró una lista de canciones y puso una de muestra para que vieran como tenían que hacerlo.

La canción era "Eye of the tiger" del grupo Survivor y la coreografía que mostraba el video era bastante sencilla, era alzar los brazos e imitar dando golpes de boxeo, les pareció muy fácil, pero Kipre les explicó que había niveles de dificultad en el juego, según las canciones, así que optó por mostrarles también "Crazy in love" de la cantante Beyoncé, y fue cuando cayeron en cuenta que tenían que obrar bastante, aunque Shura se consideraba así mismo buen bailarín, Anastassio tenía la cara hecha un sobresalto, el solo repasar que tenía que moverse con alguna de esas canciones hizo que se le revolviera el estómago, además que no dejaba de pensar que tenía dos piez izquierdos, y mientras el maestro Dohko prestaba atención y quiso ser el primero en intentar bailar algo, si era bueno aprendiéndolos movimientos de artes marciales, debía ser igual de fácil con bailar.

—Quiero intentarlo. —dijo Dohko. —¿Hay canciones de la música disco o algo así? —inquirió a la chica.

—Sí, déjeme busco la sección, seleccione la que quiera y ya veremos cómo le va.

Kipre comenzó a buscar entre las canciones que tenía disponibles, tenía todas las versiones del videojuego que habían salido hasta el momento y las había ordenado por género, año, y pronto dio con las canciones que pidió Dohko, aunque se le hizo un poco extraño.

"A lo mejor es su época favorita", pensó la chica, quien prefería la música pop, aunque su grupo favorito de música disco era ABBA.

Y apareció en la pantalla la lista, había varias canciones y el maestro eligió una que sorprendió a todos: "I will survive" de Gloria Gaynor, Kipre pasó el control a Dohko y comenzó a bailar.

Los pasos eran sencillos, Dohko conocía la mayoría de las coreografías de ese tipo de música, y se acopló con gran rapidez; seguía muy bien la coreografía y poco a poco iba obteniendo "estrellas", lo que demostraba su nivel como jugador, al terminar obtuvo un puntaje muy alto y las 5 estrellas. Lo que no sabía es que el juego tenía la opción grabar la actuación de algún jugador y Tawara había activado esa opción, así podría mostrar después su desempeño.

Y mientras ellos bailaban cómodamente, Hermes registraba sus movimientos con su cámara celular, estaba usando una pócima de invisibilidad, y nunca nadie lo descubriría, el dios se partía de la risa al ver como bailaban. Más cuando fue el turno de Shura, quien sin saber eligió una canción de Lady Gaga y parecía robot a medio quedarse sin batería.

—No que muy buen danzante, eh Shura. —le apeló Anasstasio, luego de que su compañero terminara de bailar.

Shura estaba sudando, sentía que se había movido más que cuando peleó con el alumno de Dohko, el dragón Shiryu, que pasos tan raros eran los de esa canción, con duro esfuerzo le costó completar el juego y solo ganó 3 estrellas.

—No conocía ese tipo de música. —se excusó, además están muy extraños los pasos. —¿Por qué no mejor lo intentas tú? —retó al italiano.

—Sí princesito, te toca a ti, pero como seré buena, —intervino Kipre —bailarás conmigo, ya que dices ser muy malo; pondré una canción sencilla y seguirás mis pasos, no creo que sea muy difícil para ti. —le dijo muy convincente.

—Acepto, ya van a ver que no soy tan malo. —aseguró Anastassio.

Tawara buscó entre su repertorio y encontró la canción adecuada, American Boy de Estelle, según ella era la más fácil de bailar, y al ser en pareja mucho mejor ya que los pasos eran casi los mismos para ambos, solo que el personaje masculino requería más movimientos; por lo que intercambiaría papeles con el italiano.

—¿Y por qué tengo que hacer los pasos de mujer? —replicó al enterarse.

—Porque son más fáciles, tú solo trata de seguirme el paso y cállate. —le ordenó la joven.

Comenzó la canción y Anastassio hizo lo que pidieron, pero en vez de seguir los pasos como si fuese un espejo lo hacía al revés, chocaba con la chica, le pisó los pies un par de veces, alzaba los brazos cuando no era, le pegó con las manos sin darse cuenta, cosa rara que la chica no se había quejado…Hasta que terminaron de bailar y él pensó que había hecho un buen trabajo, pero la cara de sus compañeros decían todo lo contrario.

—¿Qué tal estuve? ¿No tan mal, cierto? —dijo orgulloso.

Dohko estaba levantando a Kipre, a quien Anastassio había tirado en los últimos pasos sin darse cuenta, y ella estaba muy enojada pero trató de contenerse, "No debo golpearlo, no debo golpearlo", repetía la chica en su cabeza.

—Creo que las cabrás bailan mejor que tú. —contestó Shura. —Mira como dejaste a Tawara-san.

Ella estaba sentada con Dohko, y el trataba de controlarla, pues presentía su gran enojo.

—Respire señorita, cuente hasta diez, respire… —le decía el viejo maestro.

Pero la chica se cansó, no resistió a sus emociones y arremetió contra el siliciano:

—¡Estúpido, te dije que me siguieras el paso! —gritó alterada, y dándole de cachetadas. — ¡No que me hicieras como trapo, torpe!—y después se alejó, dejando solos a los tres hombres en la sala.

.

.

.

Era el primer día de trabajo de Camus, se había vestido correctamente, una camisa en color claro, un saco, una corbata en azul marino, el traje de vestir en negro, e incluso llevaba lentes puestos, eso le haría ver más serio de lo que ya era.

El grupo al que tenía que enseñarle literatura era relativamente reducido. Solo 30 personas; todos jóvenes, de entre 15 y a lo mucho 20 años, y tenía una duración de 2 semanas. Contó con suerte y le dieron la facilidad de manejar el curso como él quisiera, y presentó a sus alumnos las actividades a desarrollar; luego de presentarse ante ellos y preguntar sus nombres.

—Solo tenemos dos semanas, así que dividiremos el grupo en 3 partes, según los géneros literarios, que utilizó Aristóteles para clasificar a los textos literarios.

Un chico alzo la mano y preguntó:

—¿Por qué usará un método tan viejo?

Uno de ellos, una chica, la más pequeña del grupo sugirió:

—Y si mejor lo hace por movimientos literarios o épocas.

Otro también se quejó.

—Mejor leamos best sellers juveniles…

—!Silencio! —dijo Camus con voz firme. —Se hará así porque yo digo, y porque así aprenderán a diferenciar distintos tipos de textos, según su género, ya sea Lírico, Dramático o Épico, y sus subgéneros. —explicó Camus, pues así le habían enseñado a él y consideraba que era lo más adecuado. —Cada uno va a elegir un texto, según quede en el grupo ya separado, y analizaran la obra, sus aspectos más importantes, y al final entregarán un reporte; con el cual voy a evaluarlos.

—¿Solo haremos eso? ¿Leer y nada más? —expresó otro muchacho, totalmente aburrido.

—No, también voy a enseñarles los aspectos de la narración, las figuras literarias, todo lo necesario para entender una obra a profundidad. También les explicaré a grandes rasgos los aspectos más importantes de una novela y un cuento, su estructura y corriente literaria.

—Aaaa. —dijeron todos los alumnos al unísono, no sonaba tan mal ahora que lo había aclarado.

—Entonces si podemos elegir el que sea, mientras pertenezca a los géneros que usted dice…—dijo la chica pequeña, de nombre Perla.

—Así es, yo mismo enviaré a sus correos una lista de los que pueden usar, y tienen que enviarme la ficha del libro que elegirán.

Y así quedó arreglado el asunto, Camus se sentía muy contento y tenía buen presentimiento, aquella sensación le gustaba, por fin podría compartir sus conocimientos, y enseñarles el buen gusto a los jóvenes, según sus tendencias.

A Kanon le había ido mejor ¿o peor?. Tenía que enseñarle griego a unos niños, sí, ya tenía una amplia experiencia siendo niñero, el problema es que los niños no le entendían nada por más que él, siendo paciente trataba de explicarles alfabeto, los saludos, frases básicas y el modo de escritura. Tuvo suerte sí, tan solo eran 10 pequeños, de apenas 6 años cada uno, y el mayor de 8, sin embargo no lograba avanzar nada.

"¿Por qué no son como Eo y los demás?", pensó el gemelo menor, había terminado la primer clase y fue un fracaso total, el apenas y entendía el idioma ruso, aunque Gavrik le había proporcionado un diccionario para intentar entender a sus alumnos o a quienes se topara; pero tenía la sensación de que hablaban demasiado rápido y terminaba confundiendo las palabras, y diciendo cosas que no eran.

Suspiró profundamente, se quedó sentado en la silla de profesor que ocupaba, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea. Enseñarles con canciones. Sí, eso definitivamente funcionaría; a los niños les encantan la música, les gusta bailar, ¿por qué no intentarlo de esa manera? Y entonces se puso a recordar las canciones que de niño había escuchado, las que cantaban sus amigos, incluso las que lo arrullaron de muy pequeño, hasta las más actuales y pegajosas. Rezo a Athena que como diosa de la sabiduría, debía de bendecir a su guerrero en la misión de ser maestro provisional, y corrió con aún más suerte, pues la diosa escuchó sus plegarias, y le contestó vía cosmo:

—Kanon, tienes mi bendición, haz lo que tengas que hacer, pero hazlo y deja de perder el tiempo. No quiero quejas de ti, o le digo a Poseidón que te rebaje el salario cuando regreses al templo marino, y de paso le digo a tu hermano que fuiste tú el que puso el jabón para perro en lugar del suyo y por eso tuvo alergia. Sí, yo lo sé todo, soy tu diosa.

"Maldición, ahora ya sabe que fui yo, espero que Saga no se entere.", dijo entre sus pensamientos el gemelo y dijo en voz alta a Athena:

—Se lo juro por, por el osito bimbo, lo haré, pero ayúdeme. —decía casi desesperado. —Pero no le diga a Saga que yo fui el culpable de la alergia.

Ya no hubo respuesta, solo oía unas risitas provenientes del exterior, eran sus alumnos, que creían que su maestro estaba loco por hablar solo, claro que ellos no entendieron que dijo, pero el hecho de verlo hablando solo los hizo pensar en aquello.

Shaka mientras, iniciaba su primera clase de meditación, la había llamado "Curso para controlar el estrés mediante la meditación." Y más o menos entre 30 y 50 personas se habían inscrito, mayoritariamente adultos, sospechaba que eran trabajadores en cuyos empleos los explotaban igual que Athena a él y a los caballeros, amas de casa desesperadas por sus hijos que les daban lata a más no poder…

Eran demasiados, y dado que él tenía todo el día disponible, excepto la noche; que era cuando meditaba justo antes de dormir, y decidió dividir a todos los inscritos en distintos horarios, de 10 am a 12am atendería a 15, d 20, y de 6pm a 8pm al último grupo, de 15 personas. Así le daba tiempo para descansar y comer a gusto.

Tenía que enseñarles a controlar su respiración para así aprender a dejar salir su estrés, algunas posturas de relajación, poner música relajante, y de paso quizá algunos de los mantras del budismo, que probablemente le servirían a aquella gente; aunque no fueran budistas.

Empezaría con la meditación, que para Shaka era un medio para alcanzar aparte del octavo sentido, un camino hacia la autoconciencia y transformación espiritual. Llevaba casi toda su vida como budista, practicando continuamente con mucho esfuerzo al principio, empezando por prácticas pequeñas, hasta ir alcanzado otros niveles, con tal de aprender a controlarse a sí mismo y volverse uno con el mismo universo. Por eso es que el casi nunca estaba enojado, o triste, canalizaba sus emociones a través de la meditación; pues a través de ella los efectos eran positivos sobre el mismo, y como percibía el mundo. No por nada era el caballero más cercano a Dios, incluso se decía que Shaka era la reencarnación del mismo Buda en persona.

Incluso llevaba a cabo esas erudiciones eso con Shun, pues era su sucesor, había portado su armadura varias ocasiones y tenía que enseñarle algo. Le había enseñado los tipos de meditación, las _shamata_ ; que eran las generadoras de paz y concentración, y las _vispana_ ; las que llevan al individuo a una visión clara de la realidad. Shun era un chico apacible, lo que ayudó a Shaka con su labor, aunque no fuera budista como él, le había enseñado lo básico y poco a poco el muchacho parecía entender cada vez lo que el arconte de Virgo le enseñaba; si había funcionado con Shun, funcionaría con todos; repasó. "Si, va a salir todo bien.", repitió en su mente el rubio hindú, como si fuera un mantra.

.

.

.

A Aldebarán no le había costado mucho esfuerzo conseguir el empleo como vigilante de seguridad, de solo ver su estatura y sus facciones no dudaron; incluso tenían miedo de él, pero en cuanto platicaron con el brasileño se dieron cuenta que era una persona muy gentil y acomedida, además que les inspiraba confianza.

El que tenía aún problemas era Aioros, le habían puesto una prueba para ver si podía quedarse con el puesto; tenía que preparar _la fasolada_ , un platillo griego muy popular y bastante conocido, pero que solo una vez en su vida había probado, y que cuando intento preparar a su hermano menor, este le arrojó la comida por el mal sabor, y tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Necesitaba el trabajo, así que rezó a su diosa, quien a diferencia de otros, sí creía en ella fielmente si bien los explotara como caballeros era parte de su deber, y entonces no reparó en hacerlo.

Le llevaron los ingredientes: las alubias blancas ya secas, zanahorias, apio, una pequeña cantidad de menta seca, un diente de ajo, cebollas rojas, un par tomates ya maduros, unas hojas de laurel y perejil, sal y pimienta por supuesto, así como aceite de oliva y especias como orégano, albahaca, tomillo, mejorana, entre otras.

Pero el proceso de preparación del platillo duraba casi dos días, pues tenía que remojar mínimo 24 horas las alubias en agua fría, para que al cocerlas se redujera el tiempo. Luego de pasadas esas horas las puso a hervir en una olla poco más de media hora, apenas había empezado y sentía que su corazón desbordaba…

¿Logrará Aioros completar el platillo a tiempo? ¿Tendrá buen sazón y será aceptado?...Misterio, no lo creo, coincidencia; tal vez, ¿Tamales?, dos por favor.

* * *

 **NOTAS FINALES DEL** **CAPÍTULO**

 **Como ven, lo he dividido en dos partes, falta ver qué pasa con Aioros, y por su parte como les va a Saga y a Afrodita trabajando con Jean. Además que lo que sucederá con el pequeño Ares (Chibi Ares dijeran por ahí xD) que por andar de curioso se jodió.**

 **Hoy cumplen años dos personas, una amiga mía: Melissia, autora de fanfiction, quien me apoya con este proyecto, y mi hermana menor, a quien yo le digo Nanami porque esta traumada con el anime/manga Kamisama Hajimemashita, cumple hoy 12 años, y ella fue quien me dio la idea de que Ares apareciera como un niño, ya que originalmente no iba a hacer así.**

 **Sobre las escenas de Dohko y los demás bailando el Just Dance, se me ocurrió porque amo ese videojuego XD, y la canción que le tocó a Shura fue "Just Dance" de Lady Gaga, la verdad que los pasos a mí se me hacen raros y no paso de las 2 estrellitas QnQ, pueden buscar los videos si quieren para imaginarse cómo sería verlos bailando xDDD**

 **Hasta el capítulo 6 voy a aclarar lo de la breve aparición de Hermes, y los asuntos que quedan pendientes.**

 **Como se dieron cuenta, Janice tiene pareja, que es Louis, quien no es otro que el mismo Apolo, esto por lo siguiente; ella es la reencarnación de Jacinto, un joven muy hermoso de quien Apolo estaba enamorado, pero murió cuando jugaban a lanzarse el disco. Decidí que este OC fuera una reencarnación porque no sé, me dieron ganas de darle una pareja a Apolo, basándome en la mitología griega, y como sus otras parejas no me llamaron mucho la atención elegí a Jacinto, y lo hice en chica. Como ven la musa Talía es quien acompaña a Janice en el atelier, velando también por la seguridad de esta, ya que Janice desconoce que es una reencarnación. Espero haber esclarecido el asunto y no se molesten con ello, porque no voy a centrarme en esta relación.**

 **El nombre de Apolo como humano (Louis Emerick Dieudonné)** **hace referencia al rey sol Luis XIV de Francia, cuyo nombre secular era Louis-Dieudonné de France, por eso elegí como apellidos esos para los hijos de Zeus y Leto. El de Artemisa (Diane Dieudonné)** **es Diana en francés, obviamente referencia al nombre romano que le dieron.**

 **Ah, casi lo olvido, "Shogun" significa "comandante, general". Me gusta usar más ese término para los marinos de Poseidón que los habituales.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios a: Artemiss90, yuraafrody** **1** **, AlePanditaverde, Melissia, Tepucihuatl-Shun, Isaescorpio , Alhena de Eridano, y también a los que le dieron follow y fav.**

 **Se despide con cariño, su servidora, Kimi.**


	5. Sobreviviendo, Parte 2

**Sobreviviendo en el mundo real. Parte 2**

* * *

De vuelta Australia, el caballero de sagitario seguía en su misión para conseguir un empleo.

En lo que las alubias hervían Aioros se puso a cortar en rodajas los vegetales, lo hacía con gran facilidad y optimismo, estaba seguro de que iba a completarlo a tiempo. Picó la cebolla con sumo cuidado y los ajos en pequeños cubos, peló los tomates y quitó las semillas, también cortó el apio en varios pedazos.

Cuando termino de cortar los vegetales sacó las alubias y las puso a escurrir, despues volvió a meterlas en la olla, y como tenía cortadas y peladas las verduras las metió también. Añadió de poco en poco el laurel y el perejil, la menta seca, y con mucho cuidado y en proporción la pimienta negra. Eso era lo que le había fallado la primera vez, conforme iba cociéndose la _fasolada_ iba probando y según él todo iba en orden.

El olor comenzó poco a poco a dispersarse, y Vitalia y Aldebarán entraron sin hacer ruido a la cocina, y se sentaron a ver como Aioros terminaba el platillo, sin duda estaba haciendo una gran ración, pues mínimo unas 40 personas iban a probarlo para ver si merecía el puesto. Entretanto el seguía preparando, añadió agua y aceite de oliva, y lo dejo en fuego lento, lo dejaría así durante una hora y cuidaría continuamente para evitar que las verduras se pegaran al fondo de la cazuela. Y entonces notó a sus amigos.

—¿Hace cuánto que están aquí? —inquirió Aioros un poco nervioso, normalmente cocinaba solo y no le gustaba que lo vieran cocinar.

—Hace unos cuarenta minutos, huele bien tu platillo. —contestó Vitalia. —Estoy segura que sabrá delicioso.

—Yo también lo creo así Aioros, disculpa si te molesta que estemos aquí.

—No se preocupen, gracias. —el arconte de sagitario entendía porque estaban ahí, estaban apoyándolo y se sintió más aliviado y optimista al saber que sus amigos tenían buenas expectativas.

Pasado casi una hora y Aioros revisaba casi a cada momento que los vegetales no se pegaran, agregando pequeñas cantidades de agua, y cuidando que las alubias estuvieran blandas, de lo contrario fallaría, pero todo iba viento en popa. Y cuando menos lo espero entró el viejo chef: el señor Aristo, esperando el resultado.

—Se acabó tu tiempo. —expresó con firmeza. —¿Haz terminado?

—Sí. —contestó Aioros con determinación.

—Bien, entonces procederemos a servir los platos, las mesas están listas, solo esperábamos el platillo. —indicó el viejo señor Aristo. —Como bien sabes, la fasolada debe servirse bien caliente, de lo contrario, su sabor no podrá ser apreciado.

—Lo sé señor Aristo, espero que este contento con mi trabajo. —dijo Aioros con humildad, agachando la cabeza.

—Deja de hacer eso muchacho, y sírvenos.

Vitalia y Aldebarán salieron y tomaron asiento en una de las mesas y reservaron una silla para Aioros, el propio cocinero debía probar también su creación.

Poco a poco fueron sirviendo en cada mesa, a todos se les hacía agua la boca de solo oler el platillo, y cuando lo fueron probando no podrían decirle que no al muchacho, pero la decisión final la tenía el señor Aristo.

Aioros se sentó junto a sus amigos y degustaron el platillo, estaban los tres solos en una mesa, comían en silencio. Vitalia estaba encantada con Aioros, le había preparado un almuerzo genial en su casa, y ahora estaba probando un platillo griego, hecho por alguien de ese origen, se sentía maravillada. Aldebarán por su parte estaba muy contento con su amigo, desconocía que Aioros tuviera dotes culinarias tan buenas. Y Aioros, quien sentía inseguridad a pesar de que escuchaba murmurar a los comensales sobre lo bien que estaba la fasolada, él no se sentía satisfecho, pero en cuanto el mismo probó el platillo supo que lo había conseguido. ¿Qué diría Aioria si lo probara? Ahora estaba seguro de que no le rechazaría el plato.

El tiempo seguía y aún no obtenía respuesta, hasta que alguien alzó la voz.

—Amigos y compañeros, ¿Qué les ha parecido el platillo que ha preparado este joven? —dijo a todos los invitados presentes.

—Que se quede, lo merece. —se oyó una voz femenina.

—Sí, yo también digo que se quedé.

Y todos alzaron las manos en signo de votación para que Aioros se quedara, excepto el señor Aristo, quien aún no terminaba su ración.

—La decisión final es mía. —anunció Aristo desde su asiento. —No está nada mal, pero dejen que termine de comer y yo diré que sucede.

Lo cual dejo a todos un poco desconsolados, realmente querían a Aioros, y sus amigos también deseaban que se quedara, cruzaron los dedos para la suerte y minutos más tarde hablo de nuevo el viejo chef.

—Te quedas. —dijo a secas. —Empiezas mañana a partir de las 9 de la mañana, te enseñaremos que más tienes que hacer.

—Gracias, muchas gracias señor Aristo. —dijo Aioros muy contento.

Pero…una figura masculina hizo presencia sin avisar. ¿Quién era ese desconocido?

—Pero si es…—Bastian, uno de los ayudantes de la cocina reconoció a aquella figura desconocida para Aioros y sus amigos. —Es el señor Lysander.

—¿Quién es ese Bastian? —indagó Aioros, pero fue Vitalia quien contestó.

—Es Lysander Fotsis. Un crítico gastronómico, debió escuchar el rumor del nuevo chef, este restaurante es muy famoso. —explicó la joven. —Pero este señor es demasiado exigente.

Lysander Fotsis tenía la apariencia de un señor de edad de entre cuarenta o cincuenta años, iba vestido de gala, siempre iba a así y aunque no lo habían invitado el entró por su cuenta. Y rápidamente un mesero se acomidió a sentarlo.

—Sírvanme. —pidió Lysander, riguroso como siempre.

El mismo Aioros fue quien le llevó el plato a su mesa, y se fue con sus amigos, no le quedaba más que esperar, Vitalia también le había comentado que ese crítico era tan pero tan exigente que una mala reseña de un restaurante podría llevarlo a la bancarrota, y tenía miedo si eso pasaba con "El huerto de Deméter", nombre que puso el señor Aristo a su establecimiento, en honor a la diosa de la cosecha.

Sin que menos lo esperase, Lysander pidió al mesero llamar al cocinero, y Aioros se acercó, temeroso de las palabras del crítico.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre y de dónde provienes? —preguntó a secas al arconte de Sagitario.

—Mi nombre es Aioros Xanthopoulos, soy originario de Grecia. Vivo en Atenas, bueno…—se rascó la cabeza tímidamente. —Más bien de un pueblo cercano a Atenas, de Rodorio. Ahí nací y crecí con mi hermano menor Aioria, pero él no ha venido conmigo.

Lysander estaba sorprendido, ¡el muchacho era originario de Rodorio!

—¿De verdad eres de Rodorio? ¿De dónde se dice que está cerca el antiguo Santuario de la Diosa Atenea?

Aioros asintió felizmente.

—Joder, muchacho, ¿Cómo están las cosas por allá? Hace tiempo que no visito mi pueblo natal. Yo también soy de ahí, hace tantos años que me mude a Australia y desde entonces no sé nada.

—Bueno, muchas cosas han cambiado, pero el pueblo sigue siendo el mismo. Aunque yo vivo en…—Al caballero de sagitario por poco se le sale decir que vivía en el santuario y no en el pueblo, y no sabía que decir, que diría, estuve muerto muchos años hasta que me revivieron y desde entonces no sé mucho, no podría hacerlo ni debía, hasta que Aldebarán intervino.

—Señor Lysander, ¿cierto? Soy Aldebarán, Aioros es mi amigo, vivimos juntos en Rodorio, aunque yo soy de Brasil, disculpe la intromisión. —se disculpó con amabilidad, pero su gran tamaño asusto un poco a Lysander. —El pueblo está en buenas condiciones, Aioros, su hermano y yo hacemos servicio comunitario para mantenerlo en paz. —en parte mentía y en parte no, porque su deber como caballeros era proteger, y eso lo cumplían.

—Aioros, eres un gran cocinero, te felicito. —halagó al muchacho. —Tengo que irme, cuando vayas al pueblo, ve a la casa de la familia Fotsis que está cerca de la fuente, frente al parque y dale saludos de mi parte. Y tú Aldebarán, cuando vuelvan, sigan manteniendo el pueblo en paz.

Y así como llegó, se fue. Por lo menos algo era seguro, Aioros tenía el trabajo.

.

.

.

Saga empezaba su primer día de trabajo junto con Ollie, en la empresa, ambos vestían el uniforme de acuerdo a sus deberes, el griego como empleado de limpieza y con una etiqueta con su nombre, y el sueco como jardinero, solo que su etiqueta decía Afrodita y no Ollie; su nombre real. Saga se había recogido el cabello y ocultado en una gorra, mientras que Ollie se lo amarró en una coleta, y como era de esperarse, su apariencia parecía femenina, más porque el traje de jardinero no dejaba lucir su figura masculina, y sus delicados rasgos faciales lo hacían ver una chica, y Saga no dudó en guardarse sus comentarios al respecto.

—Si todos te ven, pensarán que eres una mujer. —se burló de Ollie.

—Me importa un comino que piensen, haré mi trabajo y punto. —contestó Ollie, fríamente y se retiró.

—¡Recuerda regresar a tiempo para que puedas ir a la florería! —le gritó Saga antes de que Ollie se fuera más lejos.

"Eso es obvio, idiota", pensó el sueco, y salió al jardín central a encargarse de los arbustos. Regaba las plantas que estaban casi marchitas, con unas tijeras de podar dio forma a los arbustos, planto unas semillas de gardenias y unas de tulipanes, trasplantó otras plantas, todo según las indicaciones que le habían dado.

La gente no tardó en observarlo, tanto como hombres y mujeres, murmuraban sobre el nuevo jardinero o jardinera, para ellos.

—Es una chica muy linda. —comentó uno de los residentes.

—Sí, vi que en su uniforme dice su nombre. —respondió su compañero.

—¿Y cómo se llama?

—Afrodita.

Saga que se encontraba cerca de ellos, había oído la conversación y aunque no entendía el inglés sabía que estaban hablando de Ollie, también se percató que la mayoría de los hombres, estaban desde la ventana que daba al jardín embobados con Ollie. Saga rió para sus adentros. "Si supieran que es hombre". Y vio a Jean pasar por ahí y se acercó a hablarle.

—¿Cómo va todo Jean? ¿Has desayunado esta vez?

El muchacho negó con la cabeza.

—Precisamente voy al comedor, está del otro lado, desde ahí puede verse también el jardín. —respondió con habitual tranquilidad. —Parece que a Ollie le va bien. ¿Y a ti? —preguntó a Saga, volteándolo a ver.

—No es tan malo como creía. —se encogió de hombros y sonrió. —No puedo quejarme. ¿Puedo ir contigo al comedor? Tengo hambre.

—El comedor es para todos los que laboramos aquí y es gratis Saga.

Y ambos partieron rumbo al comedor mientras Ollie seguía con el jardín, regando las plantas y hasta hablándoles.

—Ah pero que bonitas son, parece que no las han cuidado bien, pero pronto crecerán hermosas y fuertes. —y acariciaba un conjunto de pequeños rosales.

De repente un hombre se acercó a saludarlo, cosa que lo desconcertó. Era un muchacho más o menos de la edad de Jean, según los cálculos de Ollie.

—Hola Afrodita. —dijo tímidamente. —¿Puedo invitarte a comer algo?

"Maldito Saga tenía razón", admitió Ollie. Ese chico pensó que era una mujer, y se le ocurrió seguir el juego pero a su modo; haciendo un falsete en su voz y hablándole en sueco.

— _Jag talar inte engelska, sorry._

—¿Qué?, ¿no hablas inglés?

Ollie mintió negando con la cabeza, y se alejó.

Por otro lado Jean y Saga estaban en el comedor, degustando unos bocadillos, y alcanzaron a ver lo que le sucedió a Ollie.

—Parece que ese residente lo ha confundido. —dijo Jean a Saga.

—Se lo advertí, pero dice que no le importa. —cruzó los brazos y frunció el ceño. —A este paso todos van a pedirle una cita.

—¿De verdad lo crees? —Jean estaba sorprendido. —Es imposible que crean que es una chica. Su voz es gruesa aunque su apariencia parezca delicada, es un hombre.

—Eso no te lo replicó. Ollie es muy poderoso y despiadado a la hora de pelear. —admitió Saga. —Pero hace rato, antes de venir, vi como muchos hombres fijaron su atención en él y no precisamente por curiosidad.

Lo más gracioso es que era cierto, Jean miro de reojo a su alrededor y había unos cuantos mirando hacia el jardín, tal vez Saga tenía razón después de todo y temía que eso trajera problemas, pero Ollie parecía no prestar atención a eso, por lo que dejo de darle importancia.

—No le veo caso, algún día se cansaran, no pueden pasar todo el día viéndolo trabajar. —respondió Jean. —Además, tú también tienes cosas que hacer, no es como si fueras a seguirle el paso todos los días. Llevan solo un día aquí y Ollie va por las tardes a la florería.

—Supongo tienes razón, pero...

—¿Pero qué Saga?

—Te apuesto 20 dólares a que le pedirán una cita.

—¿de verdad piensas que voy a aceptar? No juegues con la dignidad de Ollie.

—No juego ni me burló de él, es por los tontos que creen que es mujer.

Jean lo meditó, quizá sería divertido, pero no quería ni imaginarse si Ollie se enterase de la apuesta.

—Acepto. Pero jura por la Estigia que queda entre los dos.

—Yo Saga, caballero portador de la armadura de Géminis, juro por la Estigia que esta apuesta queda entre los dos. —dijo levantando la mano.

—Bien, y yo te apuesto esos mismos 20 dólares a que Ollie rechazará a todos.

—Encantado de hacer negocios contigo, Jean.

Y ambos se dieron la mano, sellando la apuesta.

Cuando terminó el turno de Ollie en la empresa como jardinero, estaba a punto de cambiarse y dirigirse hacia la florería, pero otro muchacho se le acercó.

—Hola Afrodita, ¿así te llamas no? —le dijo en inglés, con tono seductor.

Ollie aún no se quitaba el uniforme de jardinero, así que de nuevo lo engaño.

— _Ja, mitt namn är Aphrodite, men jag måste gå ._ _Också jag inte talar engelska, bye ._

Y de nuevo dejó a otra persona desconcertada y se fue a cambiar.

Lo que Ollie no supo era que Saga y Jean estaban espiando la escena y lo vieron todo.

—Te lo dije, me debes 20 dólares. —demandó Jean a Saga.

—Pero si el chico ni siquiera le pidió la cita. —replicó el gemelo mayor.

—Eso no importa, lo ha rechazado sin dejarle decir más, así que Jean 1, Saga 0.

Saga bufó al haber perdido y eso que la apuesta llevaba un par de horas.

—Vale, te pagaré cuando tenga dinero, que no tengo casi nada.

—Está bien, pagarás cuando esto se acabe. —y Jean se fue a su oficina a terminar unos planos.

Mientras que Saga, quien también había acabado su turno lo siguió, pues le dio curiosidad que hacía.

Luego de eso Ollie salió por la puerta de empleados y trato que nadie le viese con ropa normal, pues se había desatado la coleta e iba vestido con unos jeans color beige y una camisa en color rosa claro, además para pasar desapercibido usaba unas gafas en color violeta, y se fue silbando hasta llegar a la florería, donde la señora Angelina ya lo esperaba.

—Ollie, que gusto verte de nuevo, ya te esperaba con ansías. —saludó la anciana, una mujer de origen noruego que ahora vivía sola en Portland y tenía una pequeña florería para mantenerse.

—Buenas tardes, también estaba ansioso por venir. ¿Han llegado los girasoles? —preguntó Ollie muy interesado.

La señora asintió y le dijo:

—Sí, y desde Grecia ha venido un gran paquete de rosas aún en capullos, te las encargo mucho.

—Estupendo, no se preocupe, confíe en mí.

.

.

.

Athena estaba esperando la llegada de Afrodita o de Apolo, pero el dios del Sol fue quien se le apareció primero, acompañado de Seiya y Shiryu.

—Hace rato que no nos vemos Saori. —saludó Apolo. —¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Hola, estoy bien, gusto en verte de nuevo Louis. —le sonrió a su hermanastro.

Se conocían desde hacía 10 años, pero ambos desconocían que eran reencarnaciones de dioses, Saori tenía 15 años, y Louis 17 y fueron compañeros en un campamento de verano, donde se conocieron y mantuvieron estrecha relación de amistad hasta que supieron que eran dioses griegos. Pero preferían siempre llamarse con sus nombres humanos, era la costumbre, por mucho que sus verdaderos nombres fueran otros.

—Las cosas están bien aquí, el tratado de paz ha funcionado, y mis tíos no me han dado problema. —expresó Athena serenamente. —Pero algo ha pasado con Ares y me preocupa.

—¿Ares? ¿Te ha hecho algo? —Apolo se sorprendió, puesto que Ares no puso oposición alguna al tratado de paz, sino que fue el primero en aceptarlo.

—Hera vino hace poco, venía muy enojada, y me dejo a Ares a mi cuidado…—Athena le explicó lo que sucedió hasta la llegada de Apolo y el no podía creer lo que su hermanastra le contaba.

—No entiendo cómo pudo haber pasado eso. Que mala madre es Hera, debió atenderlo ella.

—Es que dijo que se iba de luna miel por aniversario de boda de plata con nuestro padre y que por eso no quería estorbos. —terminó de decirle Athena. —Por eso quiero que lo revises y me digas que tiene.

Apolo no dudó, y Athena lo llevó a donde estaba el pequeño Ares, acostado y aún con fiebre.

—Menos mal que traje mi botiquín y mi maletín de médico. —y Apolo comenzó a revisar a su pequeño hermanastro, sacó un termómetro y revisó como iba la fiebre, y lo desvistió con cuidado para ver cómo estaba su cuerpo. —Tiene 39 de temperatura, ¿le has dado un medicamento?

—Solo paracetamol, para la fiebre, fue lo único que tenemos a la mano, además que le sucedió por meterse en los rosales.

—Lo se Saori, esos rosales son peligrosos, ¿ya te comunicaste con tu caballero?

Saori negó:

—Es difícil contactarlo ahora, está trabajando arduamente, pero Shion dijo que las rosas no eran tan venenosas como las anteriores.

—Entiendo. Le administraré un suero vía intravenosa, está perdiendo líquidos, y le pondremos esta crema para que se le quiten las ronchas y comezón. –explicó a Saori.

Pero de repente se escucharon los gritos de una mujer, que estaba desesperada.

—¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde lo tienen? ¡Quiero verlo ahora! —gritaba descontrolada.

—Espere diosa Afrodita, Apolo y Athena están con él, lo están atendiendo. —trato de tranquilizarla Shion, pero en cuanto la diosa del amor llegó y Shion dijo que Ares estaba enfermo, la mujer entró en histeria.

—¡Dije que quiero verlo ahora!

Ambos hermanos reconocieron esa voz, la amante de Ares.

—Yo salgo a recibirla. —se ofreció Saori. —tu sigue cuidando de Ares.

En lo que Athena se iba, Apolo siguió con el tratamiento de emergencia, el niño estaba inconsciente y le puso el suero y unto la pomada en las partes más heridas del pequeño. Mientras Athena se encontró con una encolerizada Afrodita que pedía a gritos ver a su amado.

—¡Athena! ¿Dónde lo tienes? ¿Dónde está Ares?

—Espera Sherlyn, digo Afrodita, deja que te explique…—trató de hablar con ella

—Yo no quiero explicaciones, quiero verlo primero.

Ante la insistencia de la diosa, no tuvo más remedio que llevarla.

—Está bien, acompáñame, pero prométeme que estarás tranquila. —pidió Athena a Afrodita.

—No me pidas eso Kido, y no me llames por mi nombre humano.

"Claro, no me hables por mi nombre humano pero tú a mí me dices por mi apellido", pensó Athena, pero no le dio importancia.

Saori abrió la puerta y Sherlyn entró como rayo, y se desmayó al ver a su amado convertido en un niño.

—¿Por qué la trajiste? ¿No pudiste contenerla más tiempo? —preguntó Apolo.

—Ella insistió, ahora hay que atenderla a ella también, ordenaré otra cama a esta habitación para ella.

—Ya se le pasará el desmayo, pero es probable que no entienda bien esta situación.

—Lo sé Louis, ¿crees que Ares se recupere pronto?

—De la fiebre y lo demás sí. De ser un niño no tengo idea, debieron darle alguna poción o algo así. —indagó el rubio. —Hay que investigar bien. ¿Segura que Hera no dijo nada más?

—Ni siquiera me dijo cómo pasó la transformación, ni cuando, solo vino, me dijo que no quería estorbos para la luna de miel y se fue, me lo dejó aquí.

"Maldita Hera, siempre de egoísta", se quejó por dentro Apolo, al menos su madre Leto nunca sería así con él o con su hermana.

—¿Y qué dijo nuestro padre? —inquirió más Louis.

—No lo sé, te digo que Hera no me dijo nada más, seguro que ni se lo ha contado, y ni como hallarlos, no sé a dónde se fueron. —expresó Saori entristecida.

Pasó media hora, Afrodita seguía inconsciente, Ares igual, Athena y Apolo se turnaban para ver cuál de ellos despertaba primero, hasta que pasadas 4 horas, estando ambos en turno, Afrodita despertó.

—¿Dónde estoy? Tuve un sueño horrible donde mi amorcito era un mocoso. —decía la diosa sobándose la cabeza y tratando de levantarse.

—Te encuentras en el santuario de Athena. —le contestó Apolo. —Y no es un sueño ni pesadilla. —señaló a donde Ares descansaba. —Tu novio es un niño.

Quedó asombrada ante el suceso, efectivamente, había un niño de cabello rojo tendido sobre una cama, uno muy parecido a Ares, se acercó al pequeño y lo observó, era sin duda su amado, y sintió que el corazón se le hacía pedazos.

—¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? —se clamaba la diosa y empezó a llorar sin consuelo.

Athena nunca había visto llorar así a una mujer, se notaba que de verdad amaba a Ares, fuera como fuera Ares no era mala persona, sí agresivo, orgulloso y demás, pero no le declaró jamás la guerra a ella, y Afrodita mucho menos, hasta apoyo le dieron para que Zeus reviviera a sus guerreros junto con los de Poseidón y Hades.

—Afrodita…—trató de consolarla y la abrazó Athena, a lo que la otra mujer le correspondió el abrazo y lloró sobre los hombros de Athena.

Apolo guardó silencio, no le gustaba ver a una mujer llorar, ni a su hermana Artemisa, ni a Janice, menos a Janice, entendía en esa parte a Afrodita, si a su preciada Jan le sucedería lo que a Ares se pondría en ese estado, pero no quiso interrumpir, así que dejo que la diosa se desahogara.

Cuando por fin cesaron sus llantos le explicaron todo lo que sabían. Athena le dijo de cómo Hera lo dejo a su cuidado y como había pasado que Ares había enfermado, Apolo le dio un reporte médico de su estado.

—Athena, esos rosales que Ollie dejó no son venenosos. —explicó Afrodita.

—¿Qué?

—Como firmamos el tratado de paz le pedí que los quitara y los sustituyera por rosas normales. ¿No te lo dijo?

Saori trató de hacer memoria pero entre tanto alboroto y problemas que habían causado los otros caballeros no recordaba si Ollie dijo algo así.

—No lo recuerdo, quizá y sí, pero no recuerdo. ¿Entonces qué sucede exactamente, porque Ares está así?

—Alergia. —contestó Apolo. —Es lo único que se me ocurre, si es así estará bien en un par de días, solo sigue dando los cuidados que les he explicado. Yo me iré mañana en la mañana.

—Exacto, Ares es alérgico a las rosas. —afirmó Afrodita. —Siempre que salimos para vernos evito las rosas porque estornuda, se pone rojo, le salen ronchas…

—Ahora todo tiene sentido. —dijo firmemente Athena. —Evitaré que vuelva a meterse a los rosales, pero debió haber perdido su memoria…

—Me temo que sí. —indicó Apolo. —Investigaré el porqué de su condición como infante y cuando tenga algo les informaré.

—Solo queda esperar y ver cómo sigue, estará bien Sherlyn, digo Afrodita.

—Me da igual cómo me llames Saori, estaré aquí hasta ver que Ares despierte, espero al menos me recuerde. —expresó con nostalgia.

La noche llegó y era la hora de descansar.

—¿Quieres pasar la noche aquí o prefieres un lugar más cómodo? —le preguntó Athena a Afrodita, tratando de hacerla sentir mejor.

—Me quedaré aquí, quiero estar con él.

—Entiendo, en un momento traerán sábanas para que puedas acomodarte bien, si pasa algo nos avisas. Mi habitación es la que está a la izquierda, y la de Apolo la de enfrente de esta.

—Está bien. Pasen buenas noches.

—Descansa y estate tranquila. No dejaremos que esto se quede así, tienes nuestro apoyo. —le tendió la mano Apolo sonriéndole.

—Gracias.

—Para eso está la familia. —finalizó Athena sonriente.

Y todos se fueron a descansar.

"¿Quién habrá sido?" se preguntaba Afrodita tratando de conciliar el sueño, "¿Eris?, ¿Calipso? No, ninguna de ellas puede ser", negó, y se quedó dormida.

Saori tampoco podía dormir, tantos problemas, preocupaciones la agobiaban, que responsabilidad la suya estar al cargo de la protección de la Tierra, y ahora de niñera, pero era su hermano, y la sangre de su sangre era sagrada.

Apolo se quedó dormido inmediatamente, el viaje lo agotó, la revisión médica, el desmayo de su tía o lo que fuera de él, solo quería ver a Janice lo más pronto posible.

Lo curioso, es que Apolo no sabía que Jan era amiga de Athena, y esta desconocía que Janice era la casi prometida de Apolo, casualidades del destino que pronto se darían a conocer…

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capítulo**

 _—_ _Así que los amiguitos de mi hermanastra son Peter Parker viudo y con una hija perdida pero en mujer y encima enana, Poison Ivy ultra friki menos atractiva, Iron Man ruso y con hija, Wasp francesa y también enana, y el último, ash, es tan soso que lo detesto. Un intento fracasado de Mies Van de Rohe. Humanos estúpidos. —dijo una chica, de apariencia de adolescente, de entre 14 y 16 años, con el pelo rojo intenso, casi magenta._

 _Jay solo negó con la cabeza "Maldita Olivia, ¿Por qué tuvo que meterme en esto? Si Athena se entera va a hacerme trizas." Se quejó el dios mensajero._

 _—_ _Deja de hablar así de ellos, que tú también eres humana. —le replicó Hermes._

 _—_ _Cierra la boca Maximoff y sigue mis órdenes, o ya sabes que pasará contigo. —amenazó la jovencita. —¡Puede que sea una diosa menor, pero soy una diosa! Además, quiero divertirme un poco, no tiene nada de malo._

 _—_ _Pero estas violando el pacto de paz…_

 _—_ _Pacto de paz, ¡Mis polainas! Nunca firme esa cosa, así que haré lo que me plazca._

* * *

 **NOTAS FINALES DEL CAPITULO:**

 **Como Aioros no tiene apellido oficial, elegí Xanthopoulos** **que** **Significa "hijo de Xanthos".** ** _Xanthos_** **es un nombre griego significa "amarillo" o "Feria de pelo". Digo, en el manga originalmente son rubios, aunque en el anime son castaños ambos hermanos.**

 **Y aquí Afrodita la diosa, tomé como referencia el mito de que nació de la espuma del mar, después de que Crono castrase a Urano, no como hija de Zeus y Dione. Como pueden ver, ella también esta estupefacta al ver a su amado Ares convertido en un niño sin saber por qué, y enojada con Hera por dejarlo con Athena sin decirle que cuidados debía darle, más siendo un niño ahora.**

 **Origen del nombre de Afrodita como humana, elegí Sherlyn como su nombre porque en algún lado leí que significa "amada preciosa", y todo mundo sabe que Afrodita es diosa del amor y belleza, el apellido fue el primero que se me vino a la cabeza, no supe encontrar alguno referente a la diosa para mi desgracia. Le he dado nacionalidad británica, ocupación modelo y editora de revista de belleza y moda.**

 **Como ven, hay humor, pero también drama y misterio, pero trataré de que se mantenga en plan de humor, y cambiaré la categoría Parodia a Amistad/Friendship, ya que habrá un poco más de drama pero tampoco al estilo de telenovela e.e**

 **Gracias por sus reviews a: AlePanditaverde, Artemiss90, Melissia, yuraafrody1, Tepucihuatl-Shun, Ina-Stardust R, Isascorpio.**

 **Bueno, señorita Insangelle Luna, comprendo que al parecer no le guste mi fanfic, pero, ¿podría decirme con más claridad, porque le parece soso? ¿Por qué le hace perder la fe en el fandom de Saint Seiya? Si fuera tan amable de explicar y sustentar su comentario, lo tomaré en cuenta, pero…¿ha leído los capítulos anteriores?, he tratado de explicar lo que sucede en esta historia, Si me aclara que quiere decir exactamente lo agradecería pero si no, pues equis :v o sea, que no lo tomaré en cuenta.**

 **Saludos a todos, Kimi-Sousuke, los quiero :3 gracias por apoyarme en esta historia medio rara xD pasenla bonito :3 haber si hago un omake navideño o algo :3 cuidense mucho.**


End file.
